The Lady of the Forest
by NekoKittyAssassin8
Summary: While driving home from work in a snowstorm, Sophie Jenkins finds a strangley dressed man passed out in the middle of the road. She manages to get him into her car and takes him to her cabin. What will happen next? LegolasxOC
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Thanks for checking this story out! I must admit that I am not really ... oh how should I say this ... I don't really know much about Lord of the Rings aside with what goes on in the movie, so if I get something wrong please by all means, call me up on it. I'm working on reading the book right now, and I will say that after the first fourty-eight pages I can tell some of my buddies minor trivia about LotR that they didn't know. Yay me! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this fic that I've created. My plan of attack will be to add a new chapter every Sunday (the day was going to be Saturday, but due to the fact that I have some rather important things to do on the next upcoming Saturdays, I was forced to postpone it to Sunday. Sorry!) So, that's all for my rediculously long author's note that nobody reads anyway. Hope you enjoy! Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, never could I become such an amazing writer.

* * *

The cold air and cloudy sky promised the coming of a snowstorm.

Sophia Jenkins sat at her desk finishing up her last bit of paperwork, occasionally glancing outside the window to see if it had began to snow yet. So far it had not, but it would soon. With one last glance, she returned to her paperwork and began reading through the form, tapping her pen on her large oak desk as she did so. Once she finished reading through it, she signed her name at the bottom, relieved that it was finally done and that she could go home at last. Sighing, Sophie stood paperwork in hand and walked out of her small office into the lobby which housed the front desk.

The log walls of the lobby were decorated with antlers from all sorts of different animals that roamed the forest. In the center of the room were two chairs and a couch, all circled around a fireplace which was currently blazing. In front of the couch was a coffee table which, Sophie noted, had the day's newspaper and the park's magazine. Making a mental note to read both later if she had the time, she walked up to the front desk where sat the secretary Marsha Gram.

Marsha looked up as she approached, "For the boss?" she asked, smiling.

"For the boss." Sophie confirmed, handing her the paperwork for a new cabin that was to be built before tourist season was to start.

Marsha took it, "I'll let him know to check his mailbox when he comes home from scouting." she said, wheeling her chair over towards the wall that was occupied by all of the employees' mailboxes, "Thank you very much for getting that done, all of the boys would rather go out scouting than finish the paperwork for all the little things."

Sophie smiled, "I would rather have gone out scouting as well, but it needed to be done." she said, "Besides, tomorrow while they're all stuck in the office working on their reports which they haven't done for the past week, I'll get to go out and scout out what's been happening."

Marsha smiled and nodded, then looked over Sophie's shoulder and suddenly frowned, "No one might be going out tomorrow, it looks as if tonight is going to provide us a snowstorm."

Sophie looked out the large glass windows behind her and frowned as well, it had started to snow, lightly, but it would get worse, "It appears that will be so." she said, then turned back to Marsha, "I think I'm going to clock out and head home."

"Are you sure?" Marsha asked, a worried wrinkle forming in her forehead, "You may not make it home in time. Perhaps you should stay here for the night …" she mused.

Sophie shook her head, "Thank you, but I really should get going." she said, though she was partly tempted to partake in Marsha's offer.

Marsha was married to Sophie's boss and the owner of the building, Parcel. They were a kind older couple who Sophie jokingly called her parents because they sometimes acted as though that was what they were. Sophie didn't mind this though, and actually had come to like it, as had many of the other employees.

"Are you sure honey?" she asked worriedly, "I will worry."

Sophie frowned, "How about I call you when I get home?" she asked.

Marsha smiled, only a small smile, but a smile nonetheless, "You had better honey, or you'll give me even more grey hairs."

Sophie laughed. Marsha was getting older, but she had yet to have grey hair. Her hair was chocolate brown and when the light hit it properly, it shined like a halo. Sophie always joked that she would probably get grey hair before Marsha would, making the lady laugh and shake her head while saying, 'Don't worry dear, Parcel's working on it.'

"Be safe then hun." Marsha said, watching as Sophie made her way over to the coat closet to fetch her coat.

"I will." Sophie replied as she slid her coat on over her shoulders.

After saying a quick farewell to Marsha, out into the elements Sophie went. Instantly, the cold kissed her cheeks, turning them a pinkish-reddish color. She walked swiftly to her old pick up truck, trying to be careful not to slip on the ice that had formed during their last snow storm. Pulling out her keys she quickly unlocked the door and hopped into the truck, which was cold, but definitely warmer than the outside. She started it up and turned up the heater, quickly warming the interior of the truck up.

While she waited for her truck to warm up, she turned on the radio to see if she could get an exact time on when the storm was to hit at full power. Unfortunately for her, all her radio would do is spout static. So, with another sigh, she put her truck into drive and began the long drive home though the mountains.

The snow seemed to be getting heavier as Sophie closed the distance between her and her log cabin up in the mountains. She was now fighting to keep her truck on the road, in the dark, and she could only see a few feet in front of her. Now regretting her decision of not staying at the main office with Marsha and Parcel, she slowed down her vehicle to where it was going at a crawl, incase she had to stop fast. Moose were known to just walk across a road anytime they wanted and if Sophie hit one, she was a goner.

Sophie sighed irritably, impatience to get home beginning to overcome instinct to drive safely. That is, until fortune decided to favor her and the green sign signaling that she had a few miles to the next town. This meant that Sophie was about five and a half miles away from home. She sighed once more, this time out of relief. She thought of the warm bath she would take upon her arrival, then cuddling up in her nice warm bed, and-

"Oh my God!" Sophie screeched, slamming on the brakes.

Luckily, since she had been at a crawl, and her tires decided to have enough of a grip, she was able to bring her truck to a stop before she hit the thing that was in the middle of the road. She threw her vehicle in park right in the middle of the road. _'No one besides me would be stupid enough to drive on this road in this storm anyway.'_

She jumped out of her truck and shuffled her way over to the thing that was in the middle of the road, once more having to be careful of the ice. The thing was a person, Sophie discovered when she knelt down. He was dressed in strange clothing, and armed with a bow and a couple of short swords. Sophie gasped, wondering if he was a poacher that ended up getting caught in the storm. She scratched out that idea. _'What kind of idiot would be so lightly dressed in the wintertime, especially if he were going hunting?' _Reaching up to gently touch his neck with two fingers, she checked for a pulse. It was faint, but it was there. _'How and why in the hell is he out here all alone in the forest?'_

"Sir?" she asked, "Sir, are you conscious?" he didn't respond. _'Apparently not.'_

Mustering all her strength, she grabbed him under the arms and began to drag him to her car, discovering that he was sort of light for a male. Because of this, she accomplished her task about five minutes later. Now was the hard part of getting him into the truck without causing him unnecessary harm. Her eyes blazed with determination, and with a combination of luck and once again the fact that the man wasn't too unbearably heavy, she had him in the passenger seat and buckled in. Hurrying to the driver's side she hopped in, quickly throwing her car into drive.

Time was of the essence now. They weren't just fighting a battle against a snowstorm now, they were fighting a battle against hypothermia as well. '_A battle of life and death.' _she thought grimly.**

* * *

**

Again, thanks for reading! See you next Sunday if you wish to continue reading! Much love! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everybody! Today is Sunday! Yay! (or not, depending on if you like this or not) Sorry this is uploaded kinda late a night (at least it is where I am). We had the family over (you don't have to read this if you don't want to, go ahead and go on to the story if you don't want to listen to me ramble) for dinner a.k.a. to gather around the dinner table and talk about aches and pains. I (as always) was placed next to my grandma, who does not understand the phrase "say it, don't spray it" especially with food in her mouth (thankfully I never drink while at the dinnertable, for I am not one to risk any of my precious caffine). Then we gathered around the tube and watched "Grown Ups". Nearly peed myself I laughed so hard!

So anyway, this was probably my most difficult chapter to write, namely because I am sooo excited to write the upcoming chapters that will include my terrible humor. I will warn you that if you are offended by beer pong, sexual innuendos, or anything of the sort, you probably won't like the next few upcoming chapters. By the way, to all of you who reviewed, thank you all so much! I'm sure being thanked over and over for doing such may annoy some, but really, I've never gotten so many reviews in my life. And not only that, but you guys included questions in your reviews. I love questions! So, I will now answer them.

CeresMaria: I've not read many fanfics about Lord of the Rings, but I've done much time in the Assassin's Creed category and noticed that when one of the characters comes into the future, it is by way of storms. So you've certainly got a point there. I randomly came up with this story while I was trapped at my house during a blizzard, and I must say, I hate winter! I wish to punch blizzards in the face (which is impossible, but yeah ...) Anways, thank you for putting up with my rambling and for your review! You rock!

Goldenfightergirl: Honestly, I am not sure. For now I'll let you decide (wink wink). Thank you so much for your review and for putting up with my rambling as said before.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or it's characters. I could never be that awesome! :D

* * *

Relief flooded through Sophie as she saw the turnoff to her house. She turned on to it and sped up, noticing that it wasn't as slippery on her road as it was the main one. While she drove, she reached over and touched the man beside her, checking his pulse again. Sophie prayed that it wasn't just her imagination when his pulse felt stronger to her. She pulled into the driveway and opened the garage with the remote that was in her truck's cup holders, which was a strange place to store it, but then again, Sophie never considered herself normal.

Once her truck was in the garage, she got out and made her way over to the passenger side of the vehicle, opening up the door to find that her guest wasn't quite as unconscious as she thought. His eyes were barely open, and he had one of his short blades held out towards her, not having the strength to reach in the backseat to grab his bow and quiver. Sophie yelped and held up her hands in surrender. His response was in a language that she couldn't understand.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't understand you. Do you speak English?"

He stared at her blankly for a moment before speaking, "Who …" he rasped, "Are you?"

"My name is Sophia Jenkins, call me Sophie." she said, "Now, do you think you can get yourself out of my car? I will help you …" she said, putting her hand on the blade and gently pushing it away from both of them. _'Holy hell that scared the crap out of me!'_

He let the blade be moved, but didn't get out of her car, "You know, it's warmer inside of the house. The garage is gonna get cold eventually." she prompted.

He sighed, "Fine."

He started to slide out of the seat. Sophie grabbed his arm, ignoring when he tensed, and slid it around her shoulders. Together, they got him out of the car.

"Now we just need to-Hey, you still with me?" she asked when he started to nod off a bit.

He shook his head and looked up at her, "Hmm?"

"Come on, just a bit further. I'll get you something warm to eat and drink." she promised, trying to urge him in the direction of her house, "We'll get you some warmer clothes too, those clothes are too light for wintertime. What the hell were you doing anyway?" she asked, as she half dragged him up the steps.

"Where … where am I?"

"Where? What do you mean where? How can you not know where you are?"

"I … do not …"

She snorted, "Just stay awake, you will be able to rest soon."

He didn't answer, prompting Sophie to look at him again to make sure he was awake, "Sir?"

"Legolas."

"What?"

"My name is Legolas, son of Thranduil."

Sophie raised an eyebrow, but played along, "As I said before, Sophie Jenkins, daughter of Nicolas Jenkins."

They made it to the door, which Sophie unlocked and opened, dragging Legolas inside and kicking the door shut behind them. Sophie sat him down in the chair and rushed to the spare bedroom, digging through the drawers to try and find some of her brother's clothes that he wore when he came over occasionally to visit. She rushed back out into the living room to find Legolas asleep on the couch. She walked over and shook him until he awoke. He stood up on his own and at his full height, towering over her by a good six or seven inches.

"Put these on." she commanded, "The clothes you have on now are wet. The bathroom's at the end of the hall."

She hastened him into the bathroom, amazed at how quickly he seemed to regain his strength. While he did that, Sophie threw a can of chicken soup in the microwave, not having the energy to cook much more than that. She didn't hear him come into the room until he cleared his throat, prompting her to turn to look at him. He was tall and slender. His hair was long and blonde, his eyes a beautiful blue.

Sophie scoffed and muttered, "Pretty boy." under her breath.

He looked around, scoping out her log cabin, "What is that?" he asked.

"What is what?" he pointed at the microwave, she gave him an 'are-you-some-kind-of-idiot' stare, "A microwave."

"What is a mi-cro-wave?" he asked, watching the bowl of soup as it went round and round like it was some sort of strange mythical creature.

"You're kidding right?"

He opened his mouth to reply when the microwave suddenly stopped and the lights shut off. Sophie's ears caught the sound of a blade being drawn and yelped.

"What the hell are you-"

"What is going on?" he asked, "What trickery is this?"

"It's called the power went out." Sophie said dryly, "Put that sword away before you poke someone's eyes out." she chided him as she felt her way around in the dark trying to find the kitchen drawer that held the flashlight.

After a few seconds of scrambling, she found the right drawer and yanked it open, plunging her hand inside and digging around until she found the flashlight. Flicking the switch, she used the light to find her other flashlight and turned that one on as well, shining it over towards Legolas to make sure he had put the sword away. Legolas flinched away from the light that attacked his eyes. Sophie smirked evilly and handed him one. He flicked it on, then back off, and back on again.

"Stop that." Sophie said, "You'll break it."

"What kind of magic torch is this?"

"It's a flashlight." she said, resisting the urge to add 'stupid' to the end of her statement.

"Oh."

He shined it around the house, making Sophie roll her eyes. She walked to the door to the basement and opened it, guided by the light of the flashlight. Holding tightly to the railing, she made her way down the stairs, being careful not to trip on the bottom step, because it was slightly broken. Sophie made a mental note to get it fixed sometime as she walked across the room to find the fuse box. After opening it and being unable to find anything wrong, she deduced that the problem was what she had thought it was all along: the storm had knocked out all of the power.

"Wonder if the phone still works …" she muttered to herself.

"Fho-ne?"

Sophie screeched and whirled around, brandishing the flashlight like it was a weapon, 'Y-you! You scared the shit out of me!" she yelled, upon seeing that it was Legolas.

"I formally apologize my lady." he said, "Have you figured out how to get the wave of micro going again?"

Sophie rolled her eyes, "You know, your little act is getting really old."

"Act?"

"Yes, the whole, 'what is a mi-cro-wave?' and 'magic torch' thing. Seriously, stop."

"I apologize if it annoys you milady, I am just confused. We do not have such objects in Middle Earth."

"Middle Earth?"

"Yes. Middle Earth. The land where I was born." he said, "I have discovered that this place is not those lands."

'_What the … hell?' _"Are you bonkers?" she asked, "There is no such place as 'Middle Earth'. Stop making all of this crap up!"

"Middle Earth exists." he said plainly, as if she was the stupid one.

"Oh yeah." she challenged, "Prove it."

"Have you heard of hobbits? Dwarfs? Elves?" he asked.

"No to the first. I've heard of 'dwarfism'. And elves, yes, but Santa doesn't exist, pal." she answered, glaring at him.

"… who is Santa?"

"A fat man in a red suit." Sophie replied, then shook her head, "We're getting off track. You we're trying to prove a point?" she prompted.

"Ah, right. I am an elf."

Sophie paused for a moment, then began laughing hysterically, "Ha! That's-that's rich!"

A look of irritation crossed his pretty facial features, "What is so funny, my lady?"

She stopped and straightened up, holding the flashlight to his head, "If you are an elf, which I highly doubt you are, where are your pointy ears?" she inquired, giving him a smug 'I win' look.

It was his turn to laugh, "Where are my pointy-" he paused, "What the-?"

He dropped his flashlight on the concrete, effectively breaking it, and reached up to touch his ears, gasping when he found they were rounded like a human's. He whirled around and dashed up the stairs. Sophie watched him go before picking up the fallen flashlight.

"Could he be … no, it can't be." she muttered to herself, "He's simply a good actor, that's all."

She walked carefully up the stairs to search for the supposed elf, meeting him as he walked down the hallway, presumably coming out of the bathroom, face as white as a sheet.

"I- my ears, they've vanished." he walked over to the couch and collapsed upon it, a look of defeat upon his face, "I am … Am I no longer an elf?" he asked himself.

She rolled her eyes and opened her mouth, then suddenly felt bad. Sophie quietly walked over to the couch and sat beside him.

"Hey … uh … listen, why don't you describe this 'Middle Earth' to me. Perhaps I can look on the internet later and try to find where it is uh … located?"

Sophie wondered if by some chance this 'Middle Earth' was a nickname for someplace near the equator or something. Later, she decided, she would look it up on the internet, when the power was back on.

Legolas looked up at her, "You wish to hear of Middle Earth? I thought you said such thing was foolish?"

Sophie shook her head, "I didn't say it was foolish-"

"You called me bonkers." he accused, though he was smiling slightly.

"I did not!" Sophie shot back.

"You did so."

Sophie cleared her throat, "Regardless." she said, "Please, speak."

"Very well."

He told her tales that sounded like the bedtime stories her grandfather used to tell her back when he was alive and she was little. Elves, dragons, kings and queens, and a land called Mirkwood. By the time he was done, Sophie stared at him in amazement.

"Okay, either you're a really good actor or …" she trailed off, looking down at the ground.

"Or?" he prompted her to continue.

"…" she kept silent.

"Tis real, my lady." he said, putting his hand on her shoulder, "Tis real."

She looked into his eyes, "You say you are an elf, and that elves speak a certain language. Say something."

He rattled off something that was apparently Elvish, "What did you say?" Sophie asked.

"I asked if you believe me."

Sophie closed her eyes and sighed softly. The moment of truth had arrived. She didn't really know if she should believe him. But when he told all of those tales, she was reminded of her childhood and her grandfather, good times. It brought a strange, but happy feeling, and the man seemed semi-sane. Besides, if he tried to kill her, she slept with a pistol next to her bed. Not to mention she had years of experience in karate which started when she began her training to be a ranger.

Sophie blinked, then sighed, "Honestly, I don't know. However …"

"However?"

"I've decided … that you can stay with me until you find your way back home."

He beamed at her a radiant smile, "Thank you milady."

Suddenly, the power decided to come back on, and the microwave decided to start beeping. Legolas flew off of the couch and drew his sword, pulling Sophie up and behind him. Sophie sighed and smacked her forehead. _'What have I gotten myself into?'_

Second chapter done! Third halfway! I will see you next week (unless I decide to be naughty and update earlier, but we shall see)! Love you all! :3 By the way, I was arguing with my computer for a little while, so I apologize if there's no line separating this message from the story. Thanks again! BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! It's Sunday, therefore it's that time of the week! I'm sorry that I'm updating so late at night, it's just that it's the time that I'm most awake (and because I'm pretty sugared up). I apologize I didn't get to do the early update like I wanted to, but a funny thing happened. See, I was walking in a parking lot on Tuesday and I _**got hit by a freakin car! **_I could understand it if I just all of a sudden ran out in front of them, but I was like, four feet away from my friend's car. Lucky me, I got hit right before my blackbelt test (which is coming up on Saturday, I am so freaked out!). I'm alright though, and I shall live to write another day!

Thanks to all of you who read and reviewed, I really do enjoy reading them and hearing what you guys had to say. Not only that, but I got another QUESTION! I love questions, even if they have nothing to do with the story! Kinda makes me feel like I can get to know you guys who are reading my story! :)

Goldenfightergirl: Nope, they don't exist in this story (le gasp!). Well, perhaps the books are in a way, that way being some of the stories that Sophie's grandfather told her, but otherwise no. Thanks so much for the question and the review! And ya know what? I think you've actually asked a question on the last review too, and I find that totally awesome! Therefore, this chapter is dedicated to you. I do hope you enjoy it! :D

By the way, if any of you are offended by beer pong or drunkenness, please, turn back now! Just as a warnin, ya know?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, all of those rights go to the author, whom is EPICALLY AWESOME for writing such an amazing book. Hat's off to you dude!**

* * *

Sophie sighed as her old beloved microwave laid in ruins on her counter. How he had avoided being electrocuted she didn't know. It was needless to say that she would need a new microwave, and have to actually cook something for dinner. Feeling somewhat miffed, she grabbed Ramen noodles out of the pantry and began to heat the water on the stove.

Suddenly, she realized that Legolas had disappeared. Seconds later, she also realized that her living room light was turning on and off again and again. Sophie left the water there and went out to see just what was going on. Legolas had found the light switch, and was now being fascinated by the ceiling fan.

"Knock it off." she said, "You'll break more of my stuff."

He looked apologetic, "I sincerely apologiz-"

"No more apologizing! If I say you can touch it, then you can touch it." Sophie said, "Now sit down and behave. Here, I'll turn the TV on."

Sophie grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV. The moment it flashed on, Legolas was mystified as he watched a lion take down a gazelle. After watching television with him for a few minutes, she walked back into the kitchen to check and see if the water was boiling. Sure enough, large bubbles were quickly working their way to the top of the pot. She pitched in two squares of the noodles and waited. It was a very short wait. About five minutes later I had two bowls of seeming hot beef ramen.

"Legolas, dinner!" I called, reaching into the silverware drawer to pull out two forks.

I heard some shuffling around in the living room before he came walking in the kitchen. She handed him his bowl and walked out into the living room from which he came. She parked it on her recliner, while Legolas sat in the recliner across from her.

"Sorry. It's kind of a cheap meal, but I'm kinda tired, don't really feel like cooking, ya know?"

Legolas gave her a gentle smile, "I understand."

"With the office and the storm, it's been terrible!" she said with a sigh, "Which reminds me-"

"Office?"

"Yeah, I work in one. Well, sometimes. I'm a forest ranger, so I go out scouting too, but-"

He nodded, "So you are a protector of this land."

Sophie nodded slowly, "I uh … guess you could say that, yeah."

"So you are the Lady of the Forest in this realm."

Sophie raised an eyebrow, "Well, I've never had it put that way, but yeah, I guess."

Legolas nodded before looking at the meal she had prepared for him with curiosity. Sophie bit her lip to restrain a laugh before she began winding the noodles around her fork and eating them that way while slurping up the broth from the edge of the bowl, tipping it slightly. Seemingly realizing how he was to eat now, he copied her, the room was now filled with the sounds of lions roaring and slurping of ramen noodles.

They didn't speak again until there were two empty bowls in the sink. Sophie stood washing her dishes while Legolas circled around her, insisting on helping in some manner. Finally, she set him to work drying and putting the dishes away. She told him the proper locations, rolling her eyes and chuckling as he tried to follow her directions and find the correct cupboard.

When the dishes were done, Sophie checked the time. It was eight thirty. Around this time, Sophie would start preparing herself for bed.

"Shower time." Sophie announced.

"Shower?"

"Yup." she said, "Let me guess, you don't know what a shower is?"

Legolas shook his head. Sophie motioned for him to follow her as she made her way to the bathroom. She walked over to the shower and pulled back the curtain.

She pointed at it, "Shower."

But Legolas wasn't really listening, and instead was looking at the toilet with a raised eyebrow, "What is this? A well in the bathroom?"

Sophie scoffed, "No, it's a toilet."

"A toy-let?"

"Yes. You know, for doing your business?" Sophie implied.

"What business?"

Sophie nearly smacked herself, "It's for when you need to take a crap!" she said, deciding that she was through 'beating around the bush' so to speak.

Legolas nodded slowly, his eye twitching slighty, "Ah. So … how do you clean it of this 'business'? It seems especially hard to do."

Sophie gave him an 'are you stupid' look, a look he found himself receiving a lot recently, and flushed the toilet. Legolas watched as the water went round and round, stupefied. Sophie, however, rolled her eyes and cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Watch, cause I'm only going to do this once."

She reached into the shower and turned the hot water knob. Hot water rained down from the shower head, making Sophie jump slightly and turn the cold knob just slightly.

"Did you see that?" she asked, smiling when Legolas nodded, "Good, now. Remember that 'H' is for hot, and 'C' is for cold. Got it?"

He nodded again, "Good. Now stick your hand in and see if the water is too hot or too cold."

He did so, "It's perfect." he said, smiling, "Amazing, the advances of this time!"

"Good. Now, on to the next lesson-"

* * *

Sophie sat in the living room reading a book as she waited for Legolas to come out of the shower. She had left clothes for him on the toilet before he started his shower. _'Speak of the devil, here he comes now.'_

Legolas walked out clad in a pair of her brother's pajama pants and one of his old t-shirts. He had a towel on his head to dry his hair.

"I thought I taught you how to use the hairdryer?" Sophie said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"You did, Lady Sophie, but tis late, and I thought you may like to bathe so that you may retire sooner."

"Oh." Sophie said, surprised, "Thanks, I guess. Here, I'll show you to your room, it's right across from mine actually, so if you have any problems, let me know."

"Goodnight, my lady." he said, turning to face her in the door way of the spare bedroom.

Sophie nodded, and started to turn away, "Goodnight."

But before she left, he caught her hand, "Thank you, Sophie." he said, "Really, I owe you my life."

She looked back at him and smiled, "Of course. You are a very … interesting houseguest."

He chuckled slightly, the sound a low rumble in his throat, "I do hope that is a good thing."

Once again, she bid him goodnight, and went to the bathroom for a shower of her own, before drying her hair and going to bed. When she walked to her room, the guest room's light was off. She silently wished him sweet dreams before climbing into bed, leaving her own room's door open, just in case he needed something. She fell asleep with the sound of a blizzard in her ears, reminding her that it was still there.

* * *

Sophie awoke with a groan when the sun shined in her eyes and looked at the alarm clock beside her. It read eight twenty-five. Approximately five minutes before her alarm clock would be going off. She flopped over and promptly fell asleep again with a grumble. However, the alarm clock would not be so easily ignored.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Sophie scoffed, as if she was going to roll out of her nice warm bed to shut the damn thing off.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

She wished the stupid thing would just shut off already.

_Beep. Beep. CRUNCH!_

Sophie jumped as her alarm clock smashed against the wall. Sitting up quickly, she realized that Legolas had come into her room and annihilated her alarm clock. _'There's another thing to add to the list of destroyed household objects …'_

"What in the name of-"

"Milady, are you alright?"

She paused, realizing that Legolas had rushed out of his room to come into her room to protect her from the dangerous, man eating-

"My alarm clock!" Sophie cried, pretending to lament over the broken object while secretly wishing for it to roast in hell.

Legolas merely stared at her, as if she was mad. So, Sophie merely waved it off, standing up to find clothes.

"Thank you for that … Legolas. I'm going to get dressed now." she said, digging for her brother's clothes to find something for Legolas to wear.

"Here you go." she said, handing them to him, "Could you uh …"

He grabbed them, thanked her, and rushed off to his room. Sophie quickly changed, then went to the living room to grab her phone. Finding that the phone was fully functional, she dialed Marsha's number, feeling terrible for forgetting. After apologizing to the distraught woman, she reassured her that she was fine. Marsha, in return, informed her that Parcel was coming out with the tractor to scoop out the snow that had piled in her driveway as a result of the enormous blizzard, trapping her like some sort of animal. Sophie thanked Marsha, and after a few more minor exchanges, wished the woman farewell, along with a promise to be in the office after Pascal freed her from her entrapment.

Next she dialed up her brother, deciding that he would be the best one for Legolas to stay with while she was at work.. For a moment, she had considered asking Macey to watch him, but then realized that leaving him with Macey would probably not be a good idea. Her best friend could be … hyper, when she wanted to be; which was all the time. Sophie had taken a while to get used to her, she couldn't even imagine leaving poor defenseless Legolas with her.

Surprisingly, her brother quickly agreed. And so, after feeding Legolas a healthy, wholesome breakfast of sugary cereal, the two were out the door and on their way to her brother's dorms.

* * *

"Now." said Sophie, making Legolas look at her, "Repeat to me what I said to you on the way here."

"You said to me: 'Rule number one: my brother is a complete moron. When he offers you something, do not take it. When he tells you something, you probably shouldn't believe it until you've confirmed it with me. Rule number two: my brother's friends are all complete morons as well. When they offer you something, do not take it. When they tell you something, you probably shouldn't believe it until you've confirmed it with me." Legolas said, then took a breath.

"Rule number three: if you hear the words 'beer' or 'party', get away. Run somewhere safe and call me, this is for your own safety. Rule number four: Drink only water from a bottle and eat only meals in a can. Never leave your food/drink lying around."

Sophie nodded, "Good. Very good." she opened the door to her brother's floor and held it open for him, not in the least bit winded from the four stories of stairs they had just climbed.

He put his hand on the door, instead holding it for her, "Ladies first."

Sophie snorted, "Chivalry is dead. I don't need someone to hold the door for me-" the moment she said this, she tripped over an invisible pebble and went falling to the ground.

Legolas seized her waist before she hit the floor, "Are you alright, milady?" he asked, helping her up.

"I'm fine." she grumbled, "Thanks." she then made her way down the halls until she came to apartment 413.

"Here goes nothing." she said.

She turned and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. There was a momentary pause before the door was opened. There stood a tall, bulky man who had similar hair color and eye color to Sophie. He smiled at her.

"Lil' sis." he said, pulling her into a bear hug.

"Law, I can't breathe!" Sophie hissed.

"You can talk, therefore you can breathe." he looked up and noticed Legolas standing beside where Sophie once stood with a surprised look on his face, "Ah! So you're the one bangin' my sister! Congratulations man!"

"W-what?" Legolas stuttered, not entirely sure what he meant by 'bangin' my sister'.

Sophie punched her brother on the shoulder and kicked him in the shin, hoping no one would see her face flush from embarrassment, "You moron! I told you not to talk like that! Now move! Move!" she hissed.

He stepped aside and Sophie pulled Legolas into the dorm by the arm. It was really quite fancy for a dorm room, and was more likely to be referred to as an apartment. Upon entering the dorm, one would enter the kitchen, which if one went straight forward, they'd walk into the living room. If one went left, then they'd find themselves in a short hallway which at the end was the bathroom and to the right was a bedroom.

"Legolas, this is my brother Lawrence. You may call him 'Law'." Sophie said, introducing Legolas to her brother, "Law, this is Legolas. One of my colleagues. Not my significant other, not my boy toy."

"So no hope for nieces and nephews anytime soon?" this earned him a whack on the back of the head, "I'll take that as a no."

Sophie nodded, "Now, remember what I told you. Both of you. Law, you will _not_ have a party while I leave Legolas in your care. If I come here later to pick him up and find him stoned, drunk, or in a state of unconsciousness, I will show you what hell means. Understand?"

"Got it."

"And Legolas, remember what I told you, drink only bottled water and eat food that is only from a can. Never leave anything unattended. You never know what some of my brother's idiot friends have tampered with …" she trailed off, rolling her eyes, "Are we clear?"

"Yes, milad-Sophie."

Sophie nodded, satisfied, "Legolas, make yourself comfortable, I will see you at around five." she said, then turned to Law, "You be good. I might make you dinner later tonight."

She walked towards the door, "Bye guys." she said, waving her hand.

Legolas took her hand gently and kissed her knuckles. Sophie blinked before yanking her hand out of his grip.

"Um …yeah, thanks for that." she said awkwardly, "I'll be off now. Be safe!" And with that, she was gone.

"Okay guys, she's gone." called Law.

Out of Law's bedroom came a group of guys, "Bout time dude, your little sister's grouch."

Law laughed, "You're telling me, but I love her all the same."

"There's a party downstairs in the gym, want to go?"

Legolas recognized that word and began to look for a phone, "Sure we'll go. Hey buddy-" Law stopped him from searching, "Up for a round of beer pong?"

* * *

Five Hours Later …

Sophie hadn't exactly had the greatest day at work. She had been stuck at the office for the entire day again because the boys couldn't make it in. The snowstorm had apparently been worse higher up in the mountains. Therefore, all day she had done paperwork. Those boys now owed her big time, and she would make sure to collect when payment was due. Now, she was on her way to her brother's dorm building, hoping that everything was going well. She hadn't received any calls from Legolas, so she perceived that as being a good thing.

'_Hopefully everything is alright.'_

_

* * *

_

"Holy shit man, you can really hold your booze." Ben, one of Law's friends, slurred out, swaying back and fourth, nearly spilling his beer in the process.

Legolas had discovered that this game, beer pong, was quite fun; and that he was quite good at it. At first, Law and Ben teamed up with him to take on Wallace, Percy, and Simon. However, after he pretty much won single handedly, they had all teamed up against him, so far in the past four games only being able to get him to drink four beers. Simon currently passed out on the couch. Wallace was dancing with a pole; earlier he had been dancing with his girlfriend Emma, but she had decided to sit down. He just hadn't noticed yet.

Percy was stating to get quite tipsy, and Ben was already there. Only he and Law remained, and by the way Law looked, he was slowly starting to reach his limit. Legolas felt fine, his thoughts just as sharp as usual. Speaking of his thoughts, they started to wander back to Sophie. He wondered when she would be back. He enjoyed the company of Law and his friends, but he wished that she was present as well, having fun along with them. However, his thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

"What in _HELL _is going on here?"

* * *

There you have it folks! Chapter three! I hope to see you guys next week, that is, if my blackbelt test doesn't kill me first. I might be putting up the fourth chapter on Friday because of the afore mentioned event, that way if I do die (either by intense workouts or car accidents), you guys get at least one more chapter! Much love to you all!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody, bet you didn't expect this. It is an *dramatic pause* early update! Yes, tis Friday night and, as promised, here is chapter four. It's a bit shorter than the other ones, but hey, I plan upon the fifth chapter to be longer, because *blah blah blah, blah blah blah*. Yeah I can't tell you or else I'll spoil it, but I will warn you, it will contain more of my horrid humor. Nonetheless, I don't really have anything interesting to report, aside from the fact that I will be taking my blackbelt test tomorrow (so nervous!), and I must thank you for your reviews (you guys rock hardcore!). Especially Luna Elen, your long review and praise was much appriciated, thank you so very much. :) And also, I got another question! Though it may be rhetorical ... oh well!

CeresMaria: Tis the truth, it would be much easier. I just wanted to make another attempt at humor. :) However, I must wonder, would he have known what flushing is (in the toilet sense, I mean)? Oh the things I wish I could know! Anyways, thank you for your review and question!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. Wish I did though ... then again, it may be dangerous for the health of many ...**

* * *

Silence was her answer. Everyone in the room cringed, minus Sophie, who was currently reducing Law to a pile of ashes with her fiery glare.

"Well?" she growled as Law seemed to duck lower, as if to hide under the ping pong table.

Again, no one answered. Legolas could actually feel the anger coming off her like waves. He felt as if that if he reached out and touched her, he would be burned. She suddenly turned her glare on the other people in the room, one by one scanning their horrified faces.

"You." she said, pointing to Law without looking at him, "And you." she pointed to Legolas, who felt about as tall as a dwarf, and was suddenly wanting to join Law under the pool table, "Stay in this room. The rest of you. Out. Now."

They didn't need to be told twice. Instantly, the other occupants besides Law, Sophie, and Legolas ran like the devil was on their tails. They apologized quickly as they ran past her. She ignored them, instead glaring at Law again. Once the door slammed shut and the three were all alone, Sophie spoke.

"I am going to rip out your eyeballs and stuff them down your throat so that you can watch me rip your stomach out of your abdomen and use it for a purse." she growled, then turned to face Legolas, who suddenly realized the meaning of the phrase 'hell hath no fury like a woman'.

"You. You are in so much trouble, it's not even funny, _pal_."

Law decided to step in, "Now now sis, it's not his fault, we kind of-"

"You." she hissed, "Shut up."

"Shutting up then." Law said, sending Legolas an apologetic glance.

"I'll give you one chance. _**One chance,**_ for you to tell me why you did it before I rip out your liver and beat you to death with it."

"You are very … creative, my lady …" Legolas mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Lady Sophie."

She gave him a dry look, "Then answer me, what is your reason, before I tear you apart limb from limb."

"Listen sis, why don't we go up to my dorm and talk about this instead of standing here where anyone could simply walk in on your murder scene?" Law said, "I've got chocolate, and that champagne you love some much."

Her glare suddenly turned into a suspicious glance as she looked at her brother, "Champagne? I thought you were saving that for a _special_ occasion."

"I was, and I do believe that this is a special occasion."

"… and why do you believe such things?"

"Isn't meeting a new friend reason enough for celebration?" he said, clapping Legolas on the back.

"For you meeting a new friend is reason for a one night stand." Sophie said, rolling her eyes as Legolas stared at her in disbelief of what she just said.

"With _women_ only!" Law exclaimed, "Now, about champagne."

Sophie sighed, "Fine, one, but then I'm chewing your ass."

* * *

One impending doom-filled hour later Legolas discovered why Law had wanted to give Sophie champagne. Said woman was now giggling like there was no tomorrow, clearly drunk. And only from two small glasses of champagne …

Law laughed, "She _cannot_ hold her alcohol. See, the only time she's really had alcohol is at church and at wedding receptions. Her tolerance is very low, she hasn't had time to build it up like I, and you apparently, have."

Sophie giggled, and nearly fell out of her chair, "Careful!" Legolas said as he caught the chair before it could go tumbling backwards.

Law stopped laughing, "She'd probably be embarrassed if she knew she was acting this way. But hey, desperate times call for desperate measures."

Legolas blinked, "Tis my fault she is like this, I should not have broken her trust by drinking."

Law laughed, "Stop bein such a sap, just be smart and don't remind her, or else she's liable to beat the memories out of ya." he said, "She doesn't seem like it, but she's a real firecracker when she's mad."

Legolas nodded, "She is indeed spirited."

Another giggle later Sophie fell off her chair and across Legolas's lap, "At least she's a happy drunk." Law said, watching his sister, "But she'll be paying homage to the porcelain throne tomorrow, that's for sure."

Legolas raised an eyebrow as he helped Sophie back onto her own chair, "The porcelain throne?" he asked.

Law gave him the same look Sophie gives him when he asked apparently stupid questions, "Uh … the toilet."

"Oh … I remember that!" Legolas said, saving Sophie before she could lean forward enough to smash her forehead on the table.

Law smiled, "Dude … you're cool, but you're strange." he said, "But don't worry, that's a good thing, I think. And Sophie's fine with you, well, up until tonight. If she brings it up again, just blame it on me, okay? She's pissed at me all the time, so one more doesn't really make a difference."

"It is alright, I will take my punishment." Legolas said, "Will you tell me something, though?"

"Anything. Ask away, bro."

"I just arrived yesterday at Sophie's cabin, and I told her a lot about myself, but I would like to know more about her. I realize that we hadn't gotten very much time to speak, however I should enjoy to learn more about yours and her family."

Law perked up, "Oh? You want to learn bout the Jenkins clan do you?" he asked, "Well, I'll tell you then. My mom and dad live in Florida, they love the climate, but living here in the mountains, we don't see them very often. Mom calls on occasion, but otherwise we don't see much of them unless it's the holidays. Which reminds me … Christmas is coming up soon." he trailed off, looking thoughtful.

"Anyways, Sophie has two brothers, myself, the older brother, and Mark, the youngest of the three. My mom's parents are long gone, they died ten years ago, a year or so before Sophie graduated high school. My dad's mom is still alive, but grandma Jenkins, well, her mind isn't as sharp as it used to be. The bats have long since vacated the belfry."

"And your father's father?" Legolas asked, pausing when he realized that Sophie had fallen asleep on him, and was currently drooling on his shirt, or rather her brother's shirt.

"Right, I was getting to him. Sophie was really close to Grandpa Jenkins. He'd always tell her a bunch of strange stories. He was such a good storyteller, he made it sound as if there actually was such a land that existed?"

Legolas wondered what Law would do if he found out that there was, "And what happened to him?"

"He went missing a while ago. We assume that he's … dead."

"That is unfortunate." Legolas said, stroking Sophie's hair, as if the attempt to comfort her would reach her in her dreams.

"It is." Law said, "But we aren't the first family who's had someone missing, not by a long shot."

Legolas nodded and looked at Sophie, "It appears that this one is done for the night."

Law nodded, "I think it's time for bed." he said, "You can borrow some of my clothes for the night, and we can just take of her jeans and slip one of my t-shirts on her."

Legolas looked horrified, "But-but-that would be an invasion of privacy."

"I practically raised her, so I'll do it." Law said, then gave him a sly smile, "Unless you'd prefer to."

Legolas shook his head, flushing slightly, "I-I shall let you." he said, looking away.

Law laughed, "Alrighty then. Hey, why don't you go ahead and find some of my clothes to wear?"

Legolas nodded and rushed out of the room to get clothes. He found Law's dresser and pulled out a pair of flannel pants and a shirt to wear. After changing, he walked out into the living room, keeping his eyes firmly closed.

Law must've heard him coming, "She's decent. It's a good thing she's practical."

"What do you mean?"

"Sports bra."

Legolas blinked, then blushed, "W-what is this … this object you speak of?" he had heard of a regular bra, but a sports bra ...

Law stared back, "Uhm … I can see your parents haven't had that talk with you about the birds and the bees yet ..."

Legolas was slightly annoyed at this, "I assure you, I know plenty of these 'birds and bees' that you speak of. Now, let us get the lady comfortable."

Law started to laugh, "My sister! A lady! Oh that's just hilarious!"

Legolas quickly shushed him, and went to where Sophie lay on Law's couch, "Where will she sleep?" he asked.

"Right where she is now."

"Surely you jest, you'll not let the lady sleep on the bed?"

"I really, really don't think she wants to sleep on my bed. You'll never know what you find in there …"

"… on second thought, I do believe she'll be just fine on the couch. Do you have any … clean, blankets?"

"Sure do, they've been sitting in the closet ever since Snooks washed them."

"Snooks?"

"My girlfriend. Ex-girlfriend." Law said, rubbing the back of his head nervously, "Well, I've been tying to get her back for a while. She holds my heart like some wicked enchantress!" he cried, making Legolas shush him again before he could awaken Sophie.

Law walked over to the closet and started digging, while Legolas observed the blissfully unaware girl. She had a serene smile upon her face, and was curled up in a ball, reminding Legolas of a cat that he and his brother used to have. His brother … his family. He wondered if they were alright, and if they missed him. Was it possible that they had learned what had happened to him?

"What did happen to me?" he wondered, racking his brain for a clue of how he had gotten here, but ultimately drawing a blank.

"Something wrong dude?" Law asked, his face hidden by a mound of pillows and blankets.

"No, not at all." he said, then walked over to him, "Here, let me help you."

He took some of the pile and walked back to Sophie, dropping the blanket on the ground lifting her head gently, placing a pillow down, and laying her head back to rest upon it. His hand drew back to grab the blanket, but he gasped in surprise it was suddenly grabbed by the sleeping woman. Sophie cuddled his hand like a child cuddles a stuffed toy. He allowed this for a moment or two, before carefully pulling away and covering her with a blanket.

Law smiled as this all went on, "You yourself had better get some sleep. You're going to need it." he said, "Night dude."

Then, he was gone. Legolas wondered for a moment what he meant, before laying his pillow and blanket right next to the couch, just incase Sophie needed him for something, and he was close enough to help her. He sighed and suppressed the heavy amount of questions that weighed on his mind, lightly drifting off into sleep before …

Sophie rolled off the couch and landed on top of him, making him grunt from the impact as air was forced out of his lungs. He lightly rolled her off of him and moved to get up so that he could place her back on the couch, but found he couldn't. Sophie had already locked her arms around his neck, and was refusing to let go. So, with a mental shrug and a prayer that she wouldn't be cross with him in the morning, he grabbed a blanket off of the couch and covered her with it.

Sophie snuggled up even closer, obvious to all that went on. Legolas smiled softly before closing his eyes once more, finding that he was actually quite comfortable. He slowly drifted off into sleep once more, the night peaceful and quiet …

And then Law began to snore loudly.

* * *

And that's a wrap for chapter four. Hope you enjoyed it! I know I put the update schedule up on my profile, but I may be uploading another chapter _this _Sunday instead of waiting until _next_ Sunday. It all depends on how tired I am after my test (which is probably going to be pretty tired). I wish you a fine farewell, until next time that is. Later!


	5. Chapter 5

Greetings to you from me! I hope you've all had a good week! It is now (as I'm sure you are all aware) February, the lovely month of love, and therefore, as a celebration of this, there is fluffy gushy moments in this chapter. I've been a bit sentimental latetly ... oh well. If you do not enjoy fluffy gushy crap, fear not! I will be back to my usual self by next week. In the next few upcoming chapters, there will be: puke, stars, ass kickings, a sugared up chick who is a lot like my friends and I, and the normal hyperactivity that is expected from my writing. Oh, what will I think up next? The horror! Anyways, thank you all for your lovely reviews, I'm glad you enjoyed the snoring bit in the last chapter. I myself do not snore (that I know of at least, cause my friends don't complain about it, and they complain about everything), however, I have a dog who can snore the dust off the rafters of my garage. :) Anyways, I will now cease my meaningless ramble. Oh! One more thing! If you'd like to see the specific dates for upcoming updates (say that three times fast), check out my profile. Now that I have extra time on my hands, I will probably be writing more, and hence there may be not one, but TWO updates per week. Wouldn't that be nice if I got up off my lazy butt and did some work for once? Hm?

Okay, I'm seriously done ranting on and on this time. Love you all, thank you for reading! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Lord of the Rings. I'd probably be shot if I did because I'd attempt to make it funny and fail hardcore. :\**

* * *

The first thing that Legolas was aware of was wiggling. Much wiggling. Opening his eyes, he realized that the wiggler was Sophie, who was desperately trying to wiggle out of the grip that he had on her waist. He quickly released her and watched as she stood up and ran down the hall, no doubt towards the bathroom to 'pay homage to the porcelain throne'. Legolas hopped up and took off after her, stumbling as he did such. It was time like these where he wished he had his elvish grace back. Sophie dropped to her knees and vomited, Legolas just barely pulling her long sandy blonde hair out of her face in time.

Law must've either been awake or heard them, because he opened his bedroom door and peeked out, "Well, I foresee a lovely day in the future." he said.

"S-shut up!" Sophie said, before vomiting up what felt like her liver.

Legolas rubbed her back, "I'll get the asprin!" sang Law, as he skipped to the kitchen.

A few seconds of puking later, Sophie wiped her mouth with a piece of toilet paper and threw it in the toilet, then flushed.

"Thanks Legolas." she said, "Puke in your hair is disgusting."

She then opened Law's bathroom cabinet and pulled out a toothbrush and began to brush her teeth, along with the traces of vomit away.

"Feeling any better?" Legolas asked.

"A little." she said, "That's the only good thing about puking, it makes your stomach feel better. But I've still got a killer headache."

Legolas nodded, "I'm sorry, I should've stopped you from drinking." he apologized, "I'm also sorry for my drinking as well, I broke your trust-"

Sophie shook her head and held up her hand in a gesture for him to stop, "It's alright. Besides, if I yelled at you right now, I'd be a hypocrite." she sighed, "I hope I didn't disturb your rest last night."

Legolas blinked, "Oh, no. Of course not, I was just hoping you didn't think I was trying to take advantage of you or something."

She shook her head and chuckled, "No, no. I tend to snuggle up to anything that's warm. If there's nothing there to snuggle with, I move around till I find something."

"Which is the reason you rolled off the couch …" Legolas muttered to himself.

Sophie's eyes widened, "I didn't squish you, did I?" she asked.

"No." Legolas lied, "You didn't hurt yourself when you fell off though, did you?"

"Nope, didn't even phase me."

"Good." he said, "Now, how do we get rid of that headach-"

A loud ring interrupted him. Sophie cringed. Law grabbed the phone and hit a button.

"Hello?" he said, then began to talk for a while, before handing the phone off to Sophie, "It's mom, her and dad are coming down for grandma's birthday."

Sophie nodded and began to talk. Legolas was slightly annoyed that he was completely ignorant of the conversation that her and her mother were having. Sophie and her mom talked for about ten minutes before apparently saying their goodbyes and hanging up.

Sophie sighed and shook her head, "I'll take that asprin now."

Law gave her the asprin and a glass of water, both of which she downed, "They'll be here by tomorrow." he said, "Grandma's birthday is in two days."

"Thank god they called, I completely forgot." Sophie said, rubbing her temples.

"With all that has happened, it does not surprise me." Legolas said.

Sophie began to rub her shoulder, "Sore?" Legolas asked.

"A little."

"If you would like, I shall rub your shoulders?"

Sophie looked at him like he was some sort of god, "Would you? That would be heavenly." Legolas nodded and began to rub.

Law watched the two for a moment, before smirking, "Well, you two go ahead and give each other the rub down, I'll leave you alone." he said, winking as he grabbed his keys, "I have to go to class anyway."

Legolas and Sophie both blushed and separated quickly, "See you guys!" Law said, heading out the door.

"But don't you want-" the door slammed, making Sophie cringe in mid sentence, "Breakfast."

The two of them stood in awkward silence for a few moments, before Sophie broke it, "Do you … wanna go get breakfast?"

"As you wish, milady."

Sophie groaned, "Are you alright?" Legolas asked.

"Fine, just, just don't call me 'milady'. It's Sophie, okay?" she said, "I notice you alternate once and a while, but just stick to Sophie, mkay?"

"Sophie." he said, "Right."

"Thank you." she said, "Now let's go get some chow!"

* * *

Sophie walked towards the diner with Legolas following along behind her, who was doing his best in making sure she wouldn't slip and fall on the ice, "Now, I will warn you. One of my best friends works here." she warned, arm wrapped around his own.

Legolas gave her a funny look, "What is wrong with that? I will enjoy meeting your friends, if they are anything like you."

"Oh, flattery. You must be popular with the ladies, Legolas."

Sophie nearly smacked herself for that last comment. _'Of course he's popular with the ladies! He's gorgeous!'_

Legolas smiled and held the door for her, "Ladies first." he then cringed, remembering the last time he held the door for her.

Sophie offered him a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, I won't chew your ass this time. I learned my lesson." she said, stepping cautiously into the diner, "Thank you."

"Of course." he said, walking in behind her.

"Now, as I was saying. My best friend is a bit of a … spazz."

"Spazz?"

"SOPHIE!"

Said woman cringed, "Oh god, here it comes."

Sophie was suddenly assaulted by a creature who came out of nowhere. Legolas stood shocked for a moment, then dove to help Sophie, who was currently being squeezed rather tightly by a woman who looked to be the same age as she was.

"Sophie, are you quite alright?" Legolas asked, reaching up to attempt to pry the woman off.

"Nogowayshe'smine!" the woman hissed, tightening her grip.

Sophie gasped for breath, "Can't … breath … help!"

The girl let go, "Oh my God! Sophie! How are you? That snowstorm sounded terrible! I was so worried! And oh my God! Who is this?" she asked excitedly.

Sophie sighed, "Legolas, meet Macey Cuddles. Cuddles, this is Legolas, my-"

"Oh my God! You finally got a boyfriend!"

"Why does everyone assume that?" Sophie asked herself, rubbing her temples, "Cuddles, could you please keep it down, people are staring." she said, "By the way, you have your mike on." _'Hence the reason even the people across the room are staring.'_

Cuddles looked around, noticing that people were, in fact, staring, "Whoops!" she said, moving the mike that she used to call out when orders were done down lower until it was near the base of her throat, "Okay, okay. Let's get you seated, then I need to talk to you."

"But-"

Legolas found himself thrown, literally, into a booth while Sophie was being dragged towards the girl's bathroom, "_Help me_!" Sophie urgently mouthed as she was hauled away.

* * *

Sophie squeaked as she was rushed into the bathroom. The door closed behind the two of them.

"Oh my god, Sophie, spill. Where did you find the hottie?" Macey flipped.

"How much sugar have you had today?" Sophie asked, her face flushed as turned to face the mirror, which she used to help her fix her hair, "He's my colleague."

"Colleague?" Cuddles said, "Just a colleague? Are you crazy? You need to tap that ass before someone else does!"

"Tap it? Cuddles, don't be redicul-"

"You can't deny it!"

"Deny what?"

"The fact that he's hot! And that you want to tap his ass!"

Sophie blushed so hot, she swore her face was on fire, "He's handsome, but-"

"You want to tap his ass! ADMIT IT!"

Sophie flushed, "Come on Soph! You can do _him_!" Sophie noticed how she didn't say 'it' and instead used 'him', "I won't let you end up like how I'm going to be!"

Sophie crossed her arms, "And exactly how is that going to be?"

"I swear! I will end up being the forty year old virgin!" Macey cried, throwing her hands up in the air.

Sophie rolled her eyes at her overly dramatic friend, "I'm going now." she said, then stepped around Macey and walked out of the bathroom.

Right away she noticed that every eye in the restaurant was upon her and she winced, hoping that they hadn't heard that conversation, _especially_ Legolas. The sound of the door opening behind her had Sophie turning to look at Macey, only to realize why everyone was staring.

"You." she said, glaring, "YOU LEFT YOUR MIKE ON!"

Macey blinked, and slowly her brain began to process that she had, in fact, left her mike on and yes, everyone in the diner had heard their conversation, "Whoops."

Sophie was just about to freak out when a gentle hand on her shoulder stopped her, "I … believe that you should sit down and take a few breaths, just to relax a bit." said Legolas as he gently led her to the booth.

"Still a virgin eh, Soph? You can tap me anytime." one of the guys said at the counter, smirking at her.

"Shut up, Darnel." she hissed, glaring at him.

"Maybe later than."

"How about never?"

Sophie looked up at Legolas, slightly surprised that he had interfered, "The lady is not interested, and will never be. So please, quit while you're behind, you're patronizing her is not helping your chances. "

Darnel laughed, "And what're you going to do about it, pretty boy?" he asked, then looked thoughtful, "Perhaps she's lying and you've already had a go at her."

Legolas glared, an action that Sophie, up until now that is, didn't believe him capable of doing, "You would do well to silence yourself, talk about this subject in front of ladies is inappropriate."

"I'll talk about something inappropriate-"

Legolas moved towards the moron, Sophie intercepted him, pressing herself against him in an attempt to get him to stop, "Let it go." she whispered urgently, "He's not worth it."

Legolas was about to reply when a tall, rather large man came out of the kitchen and behind the counter, "Well bless my soul." he said, a smile gracing his lips as he saw Sophie, "I thought I heard your voice up on the speakers. How you doin' Soph? Haven't seen you around lately?"

Sophie stayed pressed up against Legolas, who remained quiet, "I've … been fine, Ter-bear."

Terry was sort of like another father figure to Sophie. His gentle spirit and kindness guarenteed that he was well liked in the town. However, if someone such as Darnel were to bother his 'daughters' Sophie or Macey, his angelic demeanor could go sour in a very short time.

Terry seemed to know something was up, and he seemed to know right away that the something was Darnel, "Is he bothering you Sophie?" the man whispered quietly, holding his hand over Macey's mike so that their conversation wouldn't be heard throughout the establishment.

Sophie was about to say that she was fine, but Legolas beat her to the punch, "He is. This … lecherous pig has insulted Lady Sophie's honor." he said, "I insist that I shall get it back."

Sophie was dumbfounded, "M-y _honor_!"

Darnel glared at Legolas and started to stand p, "You wanna fight? Bring it, pretty boy."

Legolas stepped forward, Sophie grabbed his sleeve, "Legolas, no." she whispered, "He might hurt you."

Legolas shook his head, "I've trained with my father's guards since I was very small." he whispered back, "I am quite capable of defending myself. Do not worry, I will regain your honor."

'_Screw my honor!' _"Legolas, even if you are able to defend yourself, what if you get in trouble? The police will arrest you. You have no ID, no papers. You just popped out of nowhere, remember? You could get into serious trouble!" she hissed.

"But Lady Sophie, he has insulted you by implying that he lay claim to your body before marriage-"

Sophie groaned, "Legolas, please, just-just forget about it, okay." she pleaded, "Please?"

Legolas looked at her, then nodded, "Very well, however, if he attempts something such as this again-"

"You'll pull his tongue out through his asshole, I get it." Sophie said, smiling up at him, and making Legolas do the same at the sheer ridiculousness of the remark, which was Sophie's goal.

While Legolas decided to concede, for now anyway, Terry did not, "Darnel, get out of my restaurant, you're bothering the customers." Terry said, pointing Darnel towards the door.

Darnel glared, but knowing that Terry wasn't a man to be trifled with, went to the door, "This isn't over, pretty boy. You had better watch your back."

And with that, he left, the bell that hung above the door ringing to signal his exit. Sophie breathed a sigh of relief, only to hold her breath once again when she noticed that Legolas was watching him go, anger burning in his eyes. Sophie put a hand on his arm, squeezing gently to get his attention and smiling up at him when she was successful.

"Thank you." she said, "You have my gratitude."

Legolas looked perplexed, "But your honor-"

"Was spared thanks to you." she said, standing on her tippy toes to kiss him on the cheek, "So once more, thank you."

Legolas smiled and chuckled nervously while Cuddles squealed with joy in the background, "You are welcome, of course, dear Sophie."

Terry laughed, "Quite a fine man you've found yourself. It isn't too often you find a gentleman willing to go out and fight for your honor."

Sophie flushed, "I-uh-he's not my-"

"That was so cute!" Cuddles gushed, "And you say you two aren't a couple!"

Sophie flushed and was about to deny it when her stomach began to rumble, "Ah! S-shut up you! You have no say in this!" Sophie hissed, punching herself in the stomach.

Or she would've, had Legolas not grabbed her hand before she could, "Geeze! Silly Soph! Good thing Leggy'll stop your self-mutilating tendencies." Cuddles said, poking Sophie in the ribs, who squealed, due to the fact that she was ticklish.

"Leggy?" Legolas mumbled, shaking his head.

Sophie sighed and pulled Legolas by the arm towards a table to sit down, smiling at Terry as she went. Grabbing a menu, she took a quick look, then decided on the usual, bacon and pancakes. Legolas had toast and eggs. Sophie, finding this ridiculous, made him eat some of her pancakes. Soon, they both sat in a comfortable silence, that is, until Legolas decided to break it.

"You want to 'tap my ass'?" he asked curiously.

Sophie blushed and smacked her head on the table. Or, she would've, but once again Legolas came to her rescue and let her pound her forehead repeatedly on his hand.

* * *

There you have it folks! Chapter Five! I hope the conversations weren't too explict ... should I have changed it to an M rating? I hope I didn't offend any of you. Anway, I'll see you next week! Much love!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone! It's Sunday again, and that means it's that time of the week. I've been rather busy lately, my grandma is in the hospital you see, and I've been left to take care of everybody (my mom's animals, the family, the house, etc.) Since I've been pretty busy doing the mundane chores around the house that no one wants to listen to, I don't really have too much to rant about, so, heh, enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Lord of the Rings. Wish I did though ... but alas, tis too awesome for me!**

"Sophie?" Legolas grasped her hand lightly with his free one, "Are you alright?"

At first, Sophie didn't answer, and remained with her head down on his hand, "I'm fine." she said, sighing softly.

"You don't look 'fine'. Is this because of my question about-"

"Tapping certain parts of your body?"

"…" Legolas didn't know how to answer, "What does it mean to 'tap one's ass'?"

Sophie began to hit her head on his hand again, "It's a … it's a thing special friends do to each other."

"So, they swat each other's behinds?" said Legolas, "Don't fathers and mothers do that to their children?" he asked.

Sophie groaned, and suddenly a look of understanding settled upon his face, "Oh! I understand now, Lady Sophie." Sophie looked up at him, face flushed from embarrassment, "You are angry with me about the honor incident, therefore you want to …" Legolas scratched the back of his head nervously, "… Spank me."

Sophie stared at him in disbelief, "N-no!" she choked out, "That's not it!"

Legolas was hopelessly confused, "Then … what is it?"

"Well, you see … I mean …" Sophie sputtered, wracking her brain for some way to explain it.

"It means she wants to do naughty things with you silly!" Cuddles said, sidling up beside their table, "Wow, you are really old fashioned!"

Legolas raised an eyebrow, "Naughty things?" he paused for a moment, then his eyes widened.

'_This will not end well …' _"Sophie, uhm … perhaps-"

Sophie kicked Cuddles in the shin, who yelped and scurried away, spitting her tongue out at Sophie as she went, "I-I'm so sorry Legolas, my friend is a moron who tends to assume, so please, ignore her."

Legolas appeared to have not heard her, and was currently deep in thought, a small tinge of pink upon his cheeks, "So … that's what she meant …"

"Uh … Legolas?"

He blinked, "Oh, I apologize, could you repeat that?"

"I-I'm not going to attempt anything, I don't want you to think that I'm some kind of pervert or anything! You're a really, really good person, and I'm not saying that I wouldn't tap you cause I totally would if I knew you better and-" Sophie ranted, _'Holy shit did I just say that?'_

Legolas and Sophie were both blushing again, "I-um-"

There was an awkward moment of silence one again, "Umm … maybe we should get going? I want to show you around town."

Legolas smiled, and at once, the awkwardness disappeared, "I would enjoy that very much, Sophie."

Sophie nodded and slid out of the booth, walking up to the counter to pay the bill, "Cuddles?"

Cuddles walked over to them to give them their change, "What up, Soph?" "Grammy's birthday is on Sunday, you coming?" Sophie asked, handing her a tip.

Macey pursed her lips, but accepted the money, "I'll be there of course, your grandma knows how to party!"

Sophie sighed and said her goodbyes, dragging Legolas along with her. This time, she held the door for him. He gave her a strange look, but walked through, turning around when he was completely out of the door and while she was halfway through.

"Sophie?"

"Eh?"

He blushed, "I-I would gladly 'tap your ass' as well, if we knew each other better."

Sophie blushed, but smiled. A squeal was hear from inside the diner, no doubt it was Cuddles. Sophie closed the door before the hyper girl could even start her little rant of joy and grabbed the arm that Legolas presented to her.

"Let's just walk, it's not too cold out." she said, "Besides, the first stop is close by anyway."

* * *

The first stop was a small convenience store that was a few blocks from the diner. A bell jingled, signaling their entrance. Sophie's hand was intertwined with Legolas's, so the man wouldn't wander off. She led him to the counter, where stood a rather bored looking teenage girl. The girl looked up as they approached.

"Hello, Miss Jenkins." she greeted, not even looking at Sophie, but instead eyeing Legolas, "I assume you're here for the usual."

"Yes." Sophie said, suddenly irritated that the girl was looking at Legolas as if she wished he would ravish her on the counter or something.

"Coming right up." the girl said with a sigh, going back to grab one of the disposable camera's that hung on a wire rack, "You know, maybe you should just buy a camera, it would be a whole lot cheaper for you in the long run."

Sophie didn't know why the girl was complaining, she was bringing business to the store, "I'm working on it." was her reply as she handed money produced from her purse to the annoying teen.

The teen gave her back her change, "Have a good day, Miss Jenkins." she said, still staring at Legolas, who was looking rather embarrassed.

"You too." Sophie said, having to literally bite her tongue to refrain from adding 'bitch' to that statement.

Once the two were out of the store, Sophie fumed to Legolas, "How dare she!"

"How dare she what, Lady Sophie."

"How dare she stare at you like that!"

"Stare at me like what, Lady Sophie."

"As if you were nothing but eye candy!"

"Eye candy?" Legolas said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, eye candy." Sophie said, "Don't get me wrong, you are a very handsome young man, but she didn't need to stare at you as if you were nothing more than a lump of gorgeous male flesh!"

Legolas chose not to interrupt her rant session, for he was rather enjoying the compliments being given to him by the angry you girl. He took a moment to observe her in this state. Her forest green eyes were burning with anger, her full, but not too full lips tugged into a frown as she ranted on and on.

"Lady Sophie, perhaps you should relax a moment."

Sophie shook her head, "It was disgraceful. I should march back in there and give her a piece of my mind." Sophie actually turned around to go flip out on the girl before Legolas stopped her.

"Let it be, milady, you could get hurt."

Sophie pursed her lips, whether it was because of the 'milady' or because he stopped her, he didn't know, "I won't get hurt. I've been trained in the art of karate, as well in the art of cat fighting."

"Karate?" Legolas asked, cocking his head off to one side, "Cat fighting?"

"Yup!" she said, smirking, "And now, I shall go back and fight for your honor, like you were going to do for mine."

"You will most certainly not."

"I most certainly will."

"No you will not, because you still have this beautiful town to show me, remember?"

Sophie paused, then sighed, "Fine." she said, conceding defeat, "For now."

He smiled, then leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, "Thank you." he said.

She nodded and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the bookstore. They were greeted at the door by the owner, Addie, who told them to have fun, and told them to enjoy their date, much to Sophie's chagrin. She also warned them that Cashmere was out and about, making Sophie laugh as she walked towards the back of the store, Legolas following along behind her.

"Who is Cashmere? Is it not wool from a goat?"

"No, that's Cashmere." Sophie said, pointing to a little girl with blonde pigtails and blue eyes.

"Hiya Sophie!"

"Hey there Cash, how's it going?"

"Gooooood." the little girl sang, "Ohhh, who's he? Is he your _boyfriend_?"

"Nope."

"Then can he be _my _boyfriend?"

"I dunno, why don't you ask him?" she said, winking at Legolas.

The little girl turned to him, "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Legolas reddened slightly, "I-uh-"

"I think he's a little old for you my dear." Sophie said, giggling.

"You have no idea …" Legolas muttered.

"Oh …" said the little girl sadly, making Legolas panic slightly.

"But I bet he'd let you braid his hair or something, right Legolas?" she said, smiling at him.

The girl perked up, "Can I?"

Legolas suddenly got a bad feeling, but ignored it, "Sure." he said.

Sophie smiled, "How about I read you a story too?"

Cashmere looked really excited now, "Yeah!"

A few minutes and children's books later, Legolas sat down on a beanbag chair with his long hair put up in pigtails that matched Cashmere's. Sophie sat giggling and pulled out her disposable camera.

"Cash, go sit by Legolas." the little girl did so, "Now smile you two!"

The two of them smiled and Sophie took a picture, and then another just in case one of them blinked. Legolas then motioned for Sophie to come closer to him.

"Huh?" Sophie asked, "What's up?"

"I wish to braid your hair. Come here." he said, beckoning to her with his finger.

"Oh no you don't!" Sophie said, scooting away from him, "I'm not going to let you put my hair up in some funny style!"

He scooted closer, a mischievous glint in his eye, "Come here."

Sophie stood slowly, he did as well, "Legolas, no." she said firmly, trying to be serious.

He took a step towards her, she backed off, "Legolas." she attempted, but ended up giggling.

Suddenly, he jumped at her, she dove back with a screech, then giggled as she turned to run away. But she wasn't fast enough. Legolas had his arms around her waist and was dragging her back over towards Cashmere. Sophie struggled, giggles turning into laughter as she attempted to escape. But to no avail, Legolas held her tightly.

"Alright, my little assistant, hold her down." Legolas said gently lowering Sophie to the floor on her stomach, where Cashmere sat on her back and held her down.

Sophie had no choice but to submit to whatever Legolas had planned, though she did so reluctantly and put up quite a struggle. But, eventually she stilled, and waited for him to finish extracting his revenge. However, when Cashmere smiled and pulled out a mirror for Sophie to view her new look, she stared in shock. Legolas had put her hair up into a beautiful braid. It gave her a more regal and wild look, though the combination seemed impossible.

"You're so pretty Soph!" Cashmere said, sighing dreamily.

Sophie turned, "You-you are magic!"

Legolas shook his head, "Nay, I merely put your up." he said, "You are a true beauty, my lady Sophie."

Sophie smiled shyly, "T-thank you."

He kissed her hand, "You are most definitely welcome." he said, grabbing the camera, "Lady Cashmere, would you please use this …" Legolas looked to Sophie for help.

"Camera." Sophie filled in, "To take a picture."

"Sure!" Cashmere said, grabbing the camera.

"Hold on honey!" said Sophie, "Your skill at hair styling remains unmatched, however, I would like to remove these, may I?" she asked, gesturing to the pigtails Legolas currently wore in his hair.

Cashmere nodded, smiling as Sophie removed them. A picture later, Sophie and Legolas said their goodbyes and walked out of the bookstore, Sophie with her camera at hand. It was around noon, and Sophie was figuring that they should grab some ice cream down at the parlor, then maybe catch a movie at the theater. Legolas would definitely be fascinated by that.

"So, why do you think you came here from Middle Earth?" Sophie asked, licking her strawberry ice cream cone.

Legolas smirked from behind his cone of vanilla, "So you believe me?"

Sophie shrugged, "You're either a very, very good actor, or telling the truth. From what I've gathered, it is the second. You're a good man, Legolas, and I am going to help you. I have no idea how, but we'll get you home."

"Aye, Lady Sophie, I trust you will."

Sophie laughed, "I do not understand why you call me that."

Legolas was perplexed, "Call you what?"

"You often alternate, but just now, you called me 'lady' again."

"I apologize if it offends you-"

"No, no." Sophie said, holding up her hands, "It is just, I am nothing near a lady."

Legolas shook his head, "Nay, you are quite the lady."

"I most certainly am not."

"Give me an example of when you aren't a lady."

Sophie looked as if she were really wracking her brain for answers, then smiled, "When I do this." she said, scraping some of her ice cream on her cheek and laughing at his surprised look.

Legolas chuckled, "And I am not a good man when I do this, _Lady _Sophie." he said, poking her on the tip of her nose with his own cone.

This started a war that ended when Sophie surrendered, and both of them had to go to the bathroom to wipe their faces. Soon after, it was off to the movie theater, where they watched Pirates of the Caribbean. As Sophie thought he would be, Legolas was indeed fascinated. Later, they walked back to the diner for dinner, and after saying goodbye to Cuddles again, were on their way home, full and relaxed.

"I thank you for today, Sophie, that was …" Legolas seemed to be searching for the correct word.

"Fun?"

"Aye, fun. Very much so."

"I'm glad." Sophie said, "When we get home, we can relax and watch another movie if you'd like, then it's off to bed. I have to clean my house up for my parents tomorrow, and then I have class as well."

"Class?"

"Karate."

"Ah! You said that before."

"Yes, you can either stay at home, or you can come watch, whichever you like."

"I would like to come and watch."

Sophie smiled, and hoped to the heavens that Darnel wouldn't be there tomorrow, "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you …."

* * *

So that's it for today. Tomorrow, there will be another update in honor of Valentine's Day. See, I wasn't going to put up a whole chaper about grandma's birthday party, but as a Valentine's day gift to you all (spread the love) I shall make one. It will not have much romance in it, but a ton of humor (keep in mind that it is my twisted humor). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and may you have the happiest Valentines day full of love (while I remain single :P)! Love you all!


	7. Chapter 7

Oh. My. God. I am so bloody tired. My family and I have not had a good week. For one thing, my grandma died, I have school work coming out my ass, and I missed the Valentine's Day update, as well as my Sunday update (by a few minutes, but still ...). Well, techinically I did miss it I suppose, because this is my Valentines Day update which I _missed _(somebody please slap me). I will work tomorrow and finish chapter eight and upload it asap tomorrow. I am so so so so so sorry for these late updates recently, I am currently working on getting back on my feet, and should be standing upright soon.

On a lighter note, I thank you all for your reviews. I am getting so much praise on this story (especially you _.dragon_, you made my week!), and I love you all for doing such! This chapter contains mushy, fluffy, romantic crap (because of Valentines day). If you're not into that kind of thing, you may read the beginning of the chapter a bit, then skip down to the end. I just threw in the birthday bit for entertainment purposes (my sick humor). I've also realized that this story is going to come to an end rather soon (it feels like just yesterday when I put up the first chapter). Time flies. Anyway, enough of my rambling, do enjoy the story. And again, I'm so so so so so so sorry!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. I'm not that intelligent people!**

Sophie bowed as she entered the dojo doors. Legolas followed suit, not knowing exactly what he should do in this situation. Everyone in the dojo turned to look at them, then bowed to Sophie. Then it was back to stretching and prepping for second class. The first class was for beginners, which even though she was a black belt, Sophie went to anyway. However, she had decided to skip it for her own sanity, the children in the class had horrible attention spans, and would giggle and run around in the middle of class, making her want to tear her hair out and beat them with her wooden sword.

Cuddles ran up to them, "Hey Soph, you made it!" she made it sound as if Sophie had made some kind of amazing achievement.

"Well yeah, I always come don't I?"

"Usually you make first class too."

"The kids drive me nuts, they have no respect. I didn't act like that when I was young!" Sophie said, pursing her lips and crossing her arms.

"Neither did I, believe it or not."

Sophie rolled her eyes as she tightened her belt and turned to Legolas, "We've been working on sparring, so don't jump to my rescue if I get hit, okay?"

Legolas looked shocked, "They're going to strike you?"

Sophie started to reply, but apparently Cuddles had finally noticed Legolas, "Hey Leggy! You came too! Are you going to work out?"

"I've come to watch Sophie." he said, then turned his attention back to said girl, "They're going to strike you?"

"Only if I don't block." she said, chuckling, "Now, Cuddles, we have to- oh shit."

Sophie's trouble radar went off when she noticed that Darnel came out of the bathroom at the front of the dojo where the master's office was. Instantly, Darnel's eyes rested on Legolas, completely ignoring Sophie, with hatred. Legolas looked at Sophie.

"No." said Legolas, "You will not be sparring. I will not allow _him_ to set hand on you."

"But Legolas-"

"Sophie, Macey, Legolas, how's it going?" Darnel asked as he walked over to them.

Sophie's trouble radar was on red alert, "Fine, Darnel." she said, stepping in front of Legolas, who stepped around her and pulled her behind him, "What pretty boy, I can't talk to my friends?"

"We are not friends Darnel. You know that." Cuddles said, "Now leave us alone and go stretch, we're in the middle of a conversation that doesn't include you."

Darnel frowned, then a smirk slowly crossed his face, "I will enjoy sparring with you two later." he said, walking off.

"Shit, I had hoped he wasn't coming to class." Sophie hissed when he was out of earshot.

"He's been here since first class, but that's the first time he's spoken with me." Cuddles said, "I think he was waiting for you to show up."

"Thank you, captain obvious." Sophie said, rolling her eyes, "No doubt he's going to try to kill us now, you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." said Cuddles, "Stretch out, warm up."

Master Po looked over his students with pride, a warm smile covering his face, "Second class will now begin. We will be sparring this evening." he said, "Now … let's see, whom will go with whom …"

He looked thoughtful, "Macey, with Tyler. Ray, with Joel. Sophie, with-"

"Master, if I may?"

'_Dammit! I knew this was going to happen! I shouldn't have come tonight!' _"Yes, Darnel?" said Master.

"I would like to request a chance to spar with Sophie. Since my black belt test is coming up, it seems right that I should spar with a black belt."

Master seemed to mull it over, "Sophie, it is your choice weither or not you accept the challenge."

'_If he thinks I am going to back down, he is sadly mistaken.' _"I accept."

Legolas stood up, but a firm gaze from Sophie sat him back down. She turned to face Darnel, getting down in a defensive stance. Darnel mimicked her as Master Po gave them the rules. "Strike wherever you wish, however, do not strike hard. Practice control."

"Begin!" Master called.

Sophie dove out of the way of a jab thrown by Darnel the moment the command left Master's lips. She countered with a jab of her own, however, it was blocked. Darnel continued to throw jabs that Sophie had to continuously block. While Darnel's hands were busy, Sophie kicked him in the stomach lightly, trying to get him to back off.

"Darnel, control." Master warned.

It didn't do any good. He continued to throw punches that were increasing in intensity and beginning to hurt Sophie's wrist bones she attempted to block. _'That is it!' _Sophie thought to herself, bringing her knee up and striking the one place that she knew would get any man to stop. Darnel went down like a sack of potatoes, emitting a high pitched squeal that most girls could not match. As Darnel rolled on the ground, Sophie turned to her Master.

"I am sorry Master, he just-"

Her Master held up a hand, "All is well child, he should have known better."

Sophie was about to reply when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, then on her wrist, "You fight very well, better than some of the elves back home."

Sophie laughed, "Thanks, I call that move the nut cracker."

Legolas chuckled, then his face turned serious, "How badly hurt are your wrists?"

Sophie shook her head, and smiled, "You saw that huh? Nothing that I couldn't live with."

"Nay, Sophie, perhaps you should get these looked at by a healer."

"I'll just put some ice on them, not a problem."

"Sophie-"

"Perhaps you should go home, I don't want you fighting injured." said Master Po, "Your friend can take you." he said, gesturing to Legolas.

"But … there's still a while until class is over …"

Po smiled, "I know, little one, but you are injured."

"Only a little …" Sophie muttered.

"A little bird has told me that someone's grandma is turning another year older. Perhaps you should be taking this time to prepare for her celebration? Hm?"

Sophie jumped, "Oh, right. Yeah. Perhaps I should." she said, then sighed, "I suppose I'm off then. Thank you for class, sensei." Sophie said, bowing.

"Thank you for allowing me to watch." said Legolas, bowing as well.

Po grinned, "Anytime. Anytime. Now, go see your grandma."

Sophie nodded and started out the door, then peeked back in, "By the way, everyone is invited to come. It will be at the gym."

"Gives us plenty of room to party hardy!" Cuddles said, "And Sophie's grammy really knows how to get down!"

Sophie sighed and walked to her truck, waiting for Legolas to get in before she was off to the gym. When the two of them left, Darnel was still rolling on the floor. There they met Law and Mark there. Mark looked exactly like Law, only he was starting to grow a beard.

After him and Legolas were acquainted, she and Legolas helped with putting up balloons and streamers.

"So what do you think of my beard, sis? I'm sure to get all the ladies now!" Mark asked, stroking the fur on his face.

Sophie didn't miss a beat, "I think you look like a hairy asshole with teeth."

* * *

It was late when the two of them got home, so they both just agreed on showers tomorrow morning and went off to bed. Sophie took an asprin for her wrist, incase it started to act up. Otherwise, the moment her head hit the pillow, Sophie was out.

The next morning, Sophie and Legolas chatted over a breakfast of pancakes and eggs. Sophie listened to more tales of Middle Earth, and was amazed when Legolas began to speak to her in Elvish.

"_Sie faszinieren mich_, Legolas."

Legolas stared at her blankly, "What did you say?"

"I said, 'You amaze me, Legolas.' It's German. I'm quite fluent in it." Sophie said, "Learned it in high school, but I learned the cuss words from my older brother." she said, with a Cheshire grin.

He nodded, a smile at how like Law that sounded crossed his face, "I am impressed."

Sophie smiled, "Come on, it's not that impressive. Not nearly as impressive as Elvish!"

He chuckled, somewhat embarrassed, "You praise me too much, Sophie."

She laughed, "Ah, well, don't get too used to it, I don't hand out praise easily."

After the two finished and the dishes were washed, Sophie and Legolas hopped in Sophie's car and took off into town early so that they could pick Grandma up a present.

* * *

The speakers were so loud, Sophie could hear them when she pulled into the parking lot. She hopped out of the car and made her way up to the door with Legolas behind her. When she made it to the door, she paused in realization.

"Oh crap! I gotta go back, I left Grandma's present in the car!" she turned to fetch it when Legolas stopped her.

"I will get it. You're eager to see your grandmother, go." he said, then grabbed the keys out of her hand and made his way back to the car.

"Thank you!" she called after him, before heading into the building, which had few people in it due to the fact that it was still fifteen minutes too early for guests to start to arrive.

Instantly, she caught sight of her grandma and ran, literally ran, over to see her, "Gamma!"

She stopped short so that she would not plow into the old woman. Grandma turned around to face her, "Oh! Hello Sophie! How are you dear?" she was pulled in for a tight hug.

"I'm good! How are you? Happy birthday!"

"Thank you dear! Your gamma's doin' great! Still kickin'! Gettin' ready do boogie down!" she said, smiling with that warm smile that it seemed that only grandparents could smile.

"That's great!" she said, "How's-"

Sophie paused when she heard the door open and Legolas walked in. Grandma looked wide eyed, "You hired me a _stripper_!" she said excitedly.

_'How in the hell-' _"W-what? Grandma! No! That's Legolas!"

"Legolas? That's an odd name … it sounds like one that they'd use over in Middle Earth."

'_Middle Earth?' _"Grandma, did you just say-"

"Hello, Sophie." he greeted, then turned to grandma, "You, milady, must be Lady Jenkins, it's a pleasure to meet you." Legolas said, kissing grandma's hand.

The old lady laughed, "My oh my, what a polite young man. Sophie, you had better hold on to this boy."

Sophie wasn't paying attention, "Yes, grandma. Now, you said something about Middle-"

"Sophie-kins!"

Sophie growled in annoyance, but faced Macey with a smile, "Hey, Cuddles."

Macey grinned, "You two gotten in on yet?" she asked, winking at Legolas and Sophie, who both looked awkwardly in different directions, "Ah ha! Look at em' blush!"

"Shut up Cuddles!" Sophie hissed, "Now grandma, about- grandma, where'd you go?"

Sophie scanned the room and found her grandma greeting numerous guests who were piling in. She made a mental note to ask grandma about Middle Earth before the end of the night before she was swept away by the crowd.

* * *

About halfway through the party, Sophie had began to grow tired of introducing Legolas to everybody, and Legolas grew tired of being introduced. She was also tired of telling her brothers to stop hanging on the chandelier. Not only that, but she was also trying to get her normally stuck up parents to stop drinking the punch, which was spiked with alcohol by none other than the birthday girl herself.

"It's only _seven_ and I'm exhausted." Sophie moaned, leaning over the railing of the balcony Legolas and her were currently residing on, "And I still need to ask Grandma about what she said earlier."

"Be careful not to fall." Legolas said, moving closer to her, "What did your Grandma say?"

"She said something about Middle Earth, I wonder if she knows a way to get you back home." Sophie said, then suddenly felt depressed.

"… perhaps." Legolas said, looking up at the stars that had risen in the sky.

"Legolas?"

"Yes, Sophie."

"Would you … would you miss anything here if you ever went home?"

Legolas smiled, "I do believe what you mean to say is, 'would you miss me if you went home?'."

Sophie puffed out her cheeks like a child, but to Legolas it made her look cute, "Cocky tonight, aren't we?" she mumbled to herself.

"The answer is yes. I would miss you, Sophie."

Sophie looked up at him hopefully, "Really?"

"Yes." Legolas said, smiling when Sophie beamed widely, "Now, I have to ask, would you miss me if I left?"

She paused and looked thoughtful, "I'll get back to you on that one." she said, "Just kidding, I'd miss you Legolas. In such a short time, you've made my life a whole lot more … what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Hectic?"

"Oh yes." Sophie said sarcastically, "You little hellion you. But seriously, life is definitely more interesting since you came here."

Another chuckle, "Don't say that until we definitely know that I can go home."

Sophie's smile faltered, Legolas noticed this, "Is something wrong?"

"What if … what if you could go home?" she said, looking at him, "Would you go, or would you … would you stay?"

Legolas blinked, "What do you mean?"

Sophie shook her head and turned away, "Never mind, it was a stupid question."

Legolas grabbed her arm and gently pulled her back towards him, "Tis not, you just have to explain what you- Sophie, are you _crying_?"

She wretched from his grasp, "No." she lied, sniffing slightly, "It's the cold air, it gives me the sniffles."

Legolas wasn't convinced, but didn't press it, "Then your question, would I stay, or would I go?" Legolas paused, "Would you have me stay, Sophie, or would you make me go?"

Sophie blinked, "I … I wouldn't mind you staying, I'd actually … I'd welcome it. But-but I'm … I feel so selfish! I'm keeping you away from your family, your friends-"

"I would love to stay with you."

"I'm so sor-wait, what?"

"I want to stay." Legolas said, "I enjoy being with you." he took her hands in his and she looked at him wide eyed, "I like being close to you. Wherever you may go, I will follow."

Sophie's wide eyed, tearful stare turned into an all out smile, "Likewise." she said, "To hell and back."

He smiled and kissed her forehead, making her blush. For a moment, all was quiet, until Sophie noticed something in the sky. She gasped, making Legolas jump.

"What is it?" he asked, looking around.

"The sky! Look! It's the northern lights!"

He looked up and gasped as well. Blue, pink, and green light flowed in the sky like waves. Hands clasped, Sophie and Legolas watched them together, mesmerized by their beauty.

"It's amazing how humans claim to be so advanced, but no matter how beautiful a person can strive to make something, nature always out does us." Sophie said, and Legolas nodded in agreement.

Soon, Sophie started to shiver, "Are you cold?" Legolas asked.

"A little." Sophie said, then smiled, "We should probably get inside, grandma might get worried."

So in the two of them went. Legolas stared in astonishment at the sight that greeted them when they first came in.

"Is your grandmother-"

"Dancing on the table to 'My Humps' by the Black Eyed Peas? Yes. She is." Sophie said, seemingly unfazed, then sighed, "I guess talking to her about Middle Earth isn't going to happen tonight, since she's completely smashed."

A crowed had gathered by the table, and they were cheering the old lady on. Sophie pushed her way through with help from Legolas, "Grandma! Get off the table!"

"Join me Sophie!" she called, then pulled Sophie up, much to Sophie and Legolas' surprise.

Sophie sighed and began to awkwardly dance for about ten minutes before she jumped down next to Legolas, who laughed. Sophie found herself unable to contain her laughter either, and she joined him. Soon, she was dancing with Legolas, who was trying to copy her and her brothers' movements. They all found that he could actually dance pretty well. They danced until about midnight, then, the party was over, and after saying goodbye and happy birthday to grandma, Sophie and Legolas were on their way home.

* * *

So there we have it. Chapter seven! I hope your Valentines day was filled with much love and joy! And if not, know that I love you all (even though I don't exactally know you on a personal level ... still! Spread the love peoples!)! See you on Monday! And disreguard the dates on my profile, I will fix them tomorrow, or, later today I guess. For now I am going to bed. GOODNIGHT TO ALL! Much love! 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everybody! It's been a while! A long, long, long while. Far too long! I've missed being able to do my weekly updates, but things have been so busy. I've had make up work coming out my ass, had to help with a rummage sale (hell, honest to God, HELL!), and been babysitting dogs for my uncle (who enjoy waking the household up at 5:30 every morning). Alas, this is no excuse to fall off the face of the earth for 3 weeks. (or has it been longer? Time has flown by) I'd like to thank you for those whom have been patient. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! And as always, thank you guys for the reviews. I would also like to say (I might've already said this, but I can't even remember what I had for breakfast this morning, let alone what I said 3 weeks ago) that The Lady of the Forest will soon be coming to an end. But have no fear! (I know, I'm nuts) I has a plan! Which I will not reveal here, because no one really reads these anyway (:P)! Anyways, I know I normally comment upon certain reviews following up my sentence upon sentence blabbering which goes on and on and on, but alas, I am tired (thank you 5:30 AM wake up call!). So ... THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS EVERYBODY! I PROMISE I WON'T BE TIRED NEXT TIME! By the way, this chapter is quite short, but I wanted to save all the upcoming stuff so that it would have a chapter of its own. Sorry for the shortness! Love you all!

**Disclaimer: The author does not own Lord of the Rings. Otherwise Gimli would have a mohawk and shave "I'ma dwarf beaches!" in his beard. The author is kidding. She's all hopped up on the tylenol. D **

* * *

Legolas smiled at Sophie. She was really quite adorable when she slept, not that she wasn't adorable when she was awake, but this was just priceless. Half of the couch was taken up. The whole thing would've been taken up, but she was curled up into a ball cuddling up to a pillow, snoring lightly with drool coming out of her mouth. Her hair was tussled, from what Legolas didn't know, but it was indeed tussled.

He yawned and leaned back on the couch, sighing softly and tried to fall asleep as well. It had been a long and adventurous day for the both of them. It was the first time that Sophie had taken him with her on the job. They had hopped into her old pick up truck and went for a drive around the mountains. Scouting, Sophie called it. Some of his father's guards did the same thing back in Mirkwood. Mirkwood, his father ... He missed home somewhat.

But he had grown attached to this girl who was now snoring like a banshee. Yes, Law and her were definitely siblings. If there had been a doubt in his mind, all of it was now vanquished. He stood and picked Sophie up to carry her to her bed, careful to let her keep her arms around her pillow, lest they grab onto him again and he was forced to sleep in her bed. It wasn't that he minded, it was just that sleeping with her on the floor and sleeping with her in a bed were two different things.

He pushed open the door with his foot and carried her to the bed. With one hand, he skillfully moved back the covers and set her down before covering her up again. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, whispering a soft 'goodnight' even though she probably wouldn't hear him. Then, he walked to the bathroom that he and Sophie shared. He pulled out his toothbrush and ran water on the bristles before reaching for the toothpaste and squishing some on. As he began to brush his teeth, Lady Galadriel's image showed up on the mirror.

_Wait ... Lady Galadriel?_

Legolas flew back from the mirror in surprise, a thing that he very rarely did, for not very often was the elvish-prince-turned-human surprised.

"Prince Legolas-" said Lady Galadriel, "How are you? Are you well?"

He got up off the floor and wiped his mouth with a towel he had grabbed in a futile attempt to keep him from falling to the tile floor, "I-I am well."

"I am glad to hear that. I apologize for surprising you."

He shook his head, "Tis fine, no harm nor fowl."

She smiled warmly, "Good. Your father is worried for your safety, though it appears his worries are all for not."

"Father? Has he been well otherwise?" Legolas asked quickly, wanting to know the answer right away.

"Yes, he is quite alright." she said.

Thank the Valor. "I am glad to hear that." Legolas said with a relieved sigh.

"And what of your current predicament? I can see you are not in a world like our own."

"Aye, you are right, I am not. I am not sure where I am as of now."

"You, dear prince, are in a different land, as well as a different time, and I fear that until you've accomplished what you are supposed to accomplish, then you will not be returned home."

Legolas blinked, "I ... I was not planning on returning home, Lady Galadriel, I was planning on staying with Sophie ..." he admitted, looking down at his reflection on the nozzle of the sink.

"Sophie?"

Legolas smiled, "Aye, Sophie. She is a wonderful woman. She took me in even though I appeared to be a stranger whom had descended into madness." he said, "She has taught me much of this world. A very dear friend."

Lady Galadriel smiled, "It appears that you find more than just a friend in this Sophie."

Legolas looked back up at her, "What mean you by that?"

Galadriel shook her head, "You must discover this on your own. Make your destiny, fate will assist you." Galadriel's image in the mirror began to fade away, "Farewell, my time is almost done away."

"Wait!"

But she was already gone.

Legolas stared at the mirror for a while before washing off his toothbrush and changing into his night clothes. He brushed his hair as he walked to his bedroom, peeking into Sophie's room one last time. She had stretched out on the bed, still cuddled up to her pillow. Legolas smiled, then headed off to bed, turning off the light to his room as he entered and blindly wandered in the general direction of his bed, hoping that he wouldn't hit his shins.

* * *

When morning came, Legolas heard a loud, 'oh shit!' coming from Sophie's room. Instantly, he was on his feet and crossing the hallway to Sophie's room, heart pounding at the thought that she might be in danger.

"Soph- oh Valar, sorry!" he apologized and whirled around, closing the door behind him.

He had only seen her smooth back, but it was still enough to make him redden slightly. He had accidentally walked in when she was changing. Although he was relieved that she was alright, he had hoped that she wouldn't be mad at him, and that he would be able to look her in the eye in the future without going back to that incident. Just then, Sophie rushed out the door, almost bumping into him.

"Legolas! Get dressed! I gotta get to work!" she said quickly, "I overslept! I'll make toast! Go go go!"

She then dashed into the kitchen, leaving a wide eyed Legolas in her wake. Had she even noticed him walking in on her? He decided it would be smart to not bring it up and just go get dressed like she had asked. He changed quickly and walked out into the kitchen. There was a smell of burnt toast in the air.

"Burning toast! Shit!" Sophie swore, running to the toaster to save the overly toasted bread.

Legolas just started to laugh, he didn't know why, but he just did, "Hey!" said Sophie, "Are you laughing at me?"

He shook his head, "No! I'm laughing with you."

She smiled, "But I'm not laughing!" she then began to giggle, then full on laughed as well, "Okay! Now I'm laughing!"

The two of them ate their burnt toast, laughing all the while, then headed off to work. It was one of the best breakfasts of his life.

* * *

Soooooo ... yeah, short. Sorry! Like I said though, wanted to save other stuffs for another chapter, just thought I needed this one to help explain some stuffs as well as give a chapter in Legolas's point of view. Thank you very much for reading! I hope to see you all again next week! MUCH LOVE! - Kitteh


	9. Chapter 9

It's Wednesday, and that means that the next chapter is here! This chapter has less humor than usual and more serious stuffs (meaning there's a detailed kissing scene). I tried to make some funny stuff, and if it fits in well with the story, I'm not too sure. But I figured, what the heck ya know? Thank you all for all of your reviews, I'm glad to see all of you again as well! You all light up my life! :) I hope you enjoy this chapter, because there's some fluffy romantic stuffs. I used to thing there was only one more chapter to go, but I've decided that there will be two chapters left. However, since I was planning on starting a new story on Friday, I need to have this done by next Wednesday. This means I will be having a double post on Wednesday. I must say that I am feeling kind of sad ... it will be the end of the Lady of the Forest forever! :'( Well, maybe not forever, but it will be the end of this fic. Bah! I'm getting sentimental, please, go ahead and read. If you want more information on what other fics I will be posting, check my profile, it has update dates and everything as well as a summary for every upcoming story. I will also be having a profile for Sophie up soon, if any of you are interested. Now, go ahead and read, I do hope you enjoy. :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. Period. Man, I'm excited for the Hobbit to come out, I've heard they've starting filming, but it hasn't been going smoothly. Okay, I'll shut up now.**

* * *

Sophie laughed at Legolas, who's had his head out the window like a dog, "Aren't you cold?" she asked, "And I warn you now, do not open your mouth."

"Why no-" Legolas began to cough violently and brought his head back into the car, pushing the button to roll up the window.

"Swallowed a bug?"

"A-aye."

"Drink some water, it'll help."

He grabbed the water and drank it, "That was ... Very unpleasant."

"You think that's disgusting? Did you know that on the average, a human swallows at least six spiders in their lifetime?"

"That's very disgusting." Legolas said, arching an eyebrow at her, "Hold it, I am immortal, or, was I suppose. How many spiders does that make?"

Sophie's eye twitched, "Let's just say you probably get a lot of protein and leave it at that, shall we?"

Legolas shuttered as he sat his water bottle down, "I'm surprised that there are bugs out at all. It is wintertime, is it not?"

Sophie pursed her lips, "Yes, it is. But bugs are still a pain in the ass all year long. You'd think the snow would kill all of them off, but not quite. There's always got to be one of them to pester you."

Legolas nodded and it was quiet for about ten minutes, "I think it's about lunchtime. Shall we stop and eat the sandwiches I packed?"

"If you so wish."

* * *

Sophie pulled over into a parking lot. There was a large cliff with a fence that prevented someone from walking away off of the bench. She parked as far away from the cliff as she could. Legolas shot her a curious look, which she either didn't notice or ignored as she climbed out of her truck with the lunches in hand. She turned and handed one to him and walked towards the bench, clasping her hand in his and tightly clutched to his arm.

"Be very careful not to fall." she warned, "You may go falling off of the cliff into the-into the rocks below." the said, squeezing him even tighter.

"I won't let you fall." he said, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

She smiled and sat on the bench, "You're probably wondering why I parked all the way across the parking lot when I could've parked closer and not had to worry about falling to my death." she said as he sat down beside her.

"I must say, I am curious as such to why, but if you do not wish to tell me, then you do not have to do so." he said, noticing that she had not yet released his hand.

"No, I'll tell you." she said, standing up and walking towards the edge of the cliff, stopping when they were about a yard away from the fence that separated her from walking off the edge o the mountain, "One of my biggest fears is not being able to stop my car and plummeting into the embrace of the jagged rocks below. I'm scared to death of heights, yet I live on a mountain. Strange, huh?"

Legolas stood and walked over until he was right behind Sophie, "No, not really. When you truly love something, fear will not stop you from parting with it."

Sophie nodded, as she stared out into the many snowcapped mountains, "That's how they think he died. My Grandfather, I mean."

Legolas cast her a sympathetic look, even thought she couldn't feel it, "I'm so sorry, Sophie." he said, walking up to her and placing his arms around her shoulders in a slightly awkward escape.

"No, no. He ... He died doing what he loved." she whispered, "I meant driving through the mountains, not driving off cliffs." tears began to dribble down her cheeks.

She wiped them away hastily, and Legolas turned her around to face him, unsure of what to say, "Don't cry." _What a stupid thing to say!_ he thought to himself.

"I-I'm sorry." she apologized, "It's just ... My grandfather was so ..."

He pulled her into his arms hand held her, swaying them gently. She shivered and clung to his shirt, "I'm sure he's looking down upon you with pride in his heart."

Sophie smiled, "Thank you." she said, rubbing away the tears with her sleeve, "Oh, God, your shirt!"

Legolas looked down at his shirt that had two wet spots on his shirt, "Oh! Don't mention it. And it's not my shirt anyway, it's your brother's, remember."

"Oh, right." she chuckled, "Maybe ... We ... Should ..."

She paused when she noticed how close they were. Mere inches apart. _Perhaps ... Perhaps way too far apart ... _she thought, looking up into Legolas's stormy blue eyes.

"Legolas?"

"Yes, Sophie?"

"Will you ... Would you ... Kiss me?" she asked, flushing all the way down her neck as she said such.

"I ... Yes, yes. Of course I will." he responded.

"You ... You don't have to if you ... If you don't want t-"

He kissed her. The kiss was only a peck, but it still sent Sophie's heart into a fast tempo that could only be matched by Legolas's.

"Sophie." he whispered upon her lips, "May I-would if be alright if I-"

"Kiss me again? Yes, please?"

He smiled and pressed his lips to hers again. Sophie sighed softly and closed her eyes, then decided to be brave and licked his bottom lip. A slightly surprised sound came from Legolas's throat, but he opened his mouth and allowed her to touch her tongue to his and allowing it to explore his mouth before he dominated the kiss. His tongue mapped out her mouth, running along the white rows of her teeth before molding with her own tongue.

When they pulled apart to breathe, they took a moment to breathe, "W-wow ... I-"

Legolas pulled her back to his chest and rested his chin on the top of her head, "Sophie I need to tell you something before we er, proceed any further."

"W-wha? What is it?"

"I ... I ... I talked to the mirror the other day and-"

Sophie pulled out of his grasp and looked up at him, "You ... You talked to a mirror?"

Legolas pressed his lips to hers for a quick peck, "A well liked way of getting me to be silent, continue then." said Sophie.

He nodded, "Lady Galadriel, a elvish ruler from Middle Earth, spoke to me from the mirror."

"The bathroom mirror?" Sophie asked, raising an eyebrow, "I hope you weren't in the shower when she ... Rang."

"Nay, I was fully clothed." he said, blinking at her, "Why do you ask?"

"... no reason. Continue." she said, pursing her lips.

Legolas could tell she was pouting slightly, but nonetheless continued, "She spoke of fate and myself returning home."

Sophie looked away, but he could not mistake the look of hurt in her eyes as tears began to reveal themselves in her eyes, "You want to leave?"

"No! No, I do not." he said quickly, "It was the reason that I came here that held my interest."

Sophie returned her stare upon him, "And what is that reason?"

"I suspect, Sophie, that it has to do with you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I do believe that you are the very reason that I came here."

"Why's that?" Sophie asked, looking at the ground.

"I believe ... That fate brought me here to find you." he said, tilting Sophie's chin gently to look up at him, "It brought me here to meet the girl that I am finding myself falling for."

"You're ... Falling for me?"

"Yes. I am beginning to find myself ... Falling in love with you, Sophie. And I care not if you do not feel the same way, for it is my wish to remain your friend regardless."

Sophie swallowed and stared at him, "I-I don't- how? How could you be so sure, it's been such a short time?"

Legolas chuckled, "I may be ... Human right now on the outside Sophie, but I am an elf on the inside. Elves ... When they meet the person they are destined to be with a bond forms. They may not realize it at first, but it is there, and it grows rather quickly. Especially since I've been around you almost constantly, which I like, don't get me wrong, I love it."

Sophie bit her lip, "How odd is it, that elves find their true love so quickly when they are immortal. Yet humans, who have an expatriation date, take so long ..." she mumbled, trailing off as she looked to the floor.

Legolas smiled, "Listen, Sophie, you do not have to say anything if you do not so wish to, but I ask that you do allow me to remain with you and-"

"Of course!" she blurted.

"Excuse me?"

"I want you here, with me." she said, blushing, "I-I am a human. And no matter how much I currently wish that I were an elf on the inside, it doesn't change what I am. I really, really, really, want to tell you that I feel the same way right now, but I can't ... I can't put it into words." said Sophie, "The time I've spent with you, Legolas, has been the greatest time of my life, and I may ... I may feel something for you, something that I cannot explain right now. It may be l-love, but ... I've never felt love before, and I wouldn't want to ... To get you involved if in the end I'll only break your heart-"

Legolas smiled and grabbed a lock of her hair, running his fingers through it, "Nay, tis alright. To know that I am a close friend, tis good enough." he assured her.

She grabbed his hand and held it to her cheek, "I will be your friend, and possibly more, forever."

"Forever is a long time, Sophie."

Sophie looked thoughtful, "Yes, I suppose it is." she admitted, "So let's make a bet. Whoever doesn't kill the other first, wins."

Legolas laughed, "That doesn't make sense, Sophie, because the winner would be dead, and therefore they would've lost."

"Yes, well, you didn't say it had to make sense. Does love make sense?"

Legolas shrugged, "Exactly! Ha! I have, for once, outwitted the elf!"

Legolas stepped back, bowed, and kissed the inside of her wrist, "I do concede victory to you, for now." he said, then got serious, "Sophie?"

"Hm?"

"I mean it, I love you. And I'll protect you, forever. So long as I live, no harm will come to you, I swear it."

Sophie smiled warmly, "I wish I could protect you, but ... I don't have the ability."

"You lie."

Sophie cocked her head off to the side, "You lie." he repeated, "You took me in, even though I was dangerous and could've hurt or killed you. I-"

He looked so cute when he was about to praise her like she was some kind of goddess, what else could Sophie do at that moment but kiss him.

* * *

Kind of an abrupt ending, but I kinda wanted it to end like that. The next few chapters will be sort of ... depressing, I will warn you. They contain intense emoing, so I figured that having a cute-ish chapter before all the sadness begins would be good. Don't worry though (spoiler), all of my stories have a happy ending. All of them. I hate unhappy endings. Anyway, much love! Bye bye! ~ Kitty


	10. Chapter 10

It's Wednesday again! Time for chapter ten! This chapter is really short, as in 898 words short. I don't really have much to say tonight, cause I can't really seem to think (long day, sleepy, etc.). Actually, I'm just being a major whiner. This is the last 'chapter' of this story. The epilogue will be up tomorrow, because I really need to catch some Z's (it's about 10:30 at night right now) if I am to function like a normal human being (or, rather just a human being) tormorrow. Thank you all for the reviews that were given, much appriciated. I shall now head off to bed. Goodnight to you! :)

By the way, there was a bit of a large time skip (a little under three months), just warning you.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. I do have spring fever however! (no, not Beiber fever, I hate Justin Beiber. In their quest for seeking out talent, someone fails at life.)**

* * *

The snow was slowly starting to melt, which seemed to put Sophie in a good mood. Sophie loved spring, namely because she could go running without having to worry about grabbing a jacket. Legolas had lived with Sophie for at least four months now, and was enjoying everyday of it, even though it could get a bit crazy sometimes, namely because Macey enjoyed coming over at least once a week now to tease the two of them about their relationship. The teasing would last until Sophie threatened to lock her in the closet, making the strawberry haired girl panic, because no one seemed to be able to tell if she was joking or not.

"Hey!" Sophie exclaimed suddenly as Legolas finished putting his hair into a ponytail, "Look! A robin! Spring's here!"

"A robin?" Legolas asked as he made his way over to her, snaking his arm around her waist.

The two of them currently occupied the back porch. Sophie had been leaning over the railing, that is, until Legolas snuck up behind her and captured her. She leaned back and kissed him on the chin.

"There you are! Where were you?" she asked, blinking up at him.

He smiled, "Getting dressed." he replied, "Which you still need to do, unless you intend to go scouting in your pajamas."

Sophie playfully rolled her eyes, then twisted out of his grip, "Fine, I know when I'm not wanted." then, she took of running at full speed.

She managed to make it to the door before Legolas caught her.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Legolas asked, staring at his girlfriend as she carefully scooped dirt into a small tube.

They were currently out scouting, and Sophie currently was digging around in the dirt. She had a few smudges on her pant leg from where she had wiped it away, and a few smudges here and there on her face. Legolas had to fight the urge to laugh at her.

"Collecting soil samples for testing. We'll take them back with us to the-"

A loud crack that sounded like thunder interrupted her. Sophie gasped and stood before grabbing his hand and pulled him back to the truck. She climbed in, instructing him to do the same.

"Sophie, are we having a thunderstorm?" he asked as he buckled his seatbelt.

Sophie shook her head as she started up the truck and got on the road, "I wish, but no. That was a gunshot."

"A gunshot?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Guns are very dangerous weapons." she explained, "There aren't supposed to be any in the park, aside from the ones the rangers carry. This is a no hunting zone."

Legolas nodded and sat back in his seat. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach about this. A really bad one.

* * *

They drove a back suburban Sophie noted as she brought her truck to a stop, "Stay in here." she hopped out of the truck. Legolas followed after, "What did I just say?" Sophie hissed, glaring at him.

He smiled at her, "You're not going in alone. I'm coming with you."

Another gunshot rang through the air, "Shit!" Sophie swore, "We don't have time to argue. Stay close behind me."

She walked through a small clearing of trees. When they came out the other side, they saw a man sitting down holding a rife. Sophie's eyes widened in realization. The person sat looking back at them with a large smirk on his face.

"Stay back." hissed Sophie, pressing her hand on Legolas's chest and attempting to push him back behind her.

He didn't budge, unless you count pulling Sophie behind him, "_You_ stay back."

The man's smirk widened, "Hello, Sophie. I figured I'd find you here." Darnel said smugly as he stood up.

Sophie stepped around Legolas to stand at his side, "Darnel." she greeted coldly, "You know that you're not supposed to have a gun here."

Darnel yawned, looking bored, "It's not like I'm hurting anything." he lifted his rifle and shot a tree, "See? Trees can't feel pain, so they don't really count."

_How do you know they can't feel pain? _Sophie wondered, but shook hear head, "Maybe you're not hurting anything right now, but the fact of the matter is that you could." she said, "Listen, I could cite you for carrying a gun in a no gun zone, but if you leave peacefully, I won't, okay?"

"_You're_ carrying a gun." darnel argued.

"_I_ have a permit."

"What if I don't want to leave?" he asked, seemingly uncaring as he examined his rife, but his eyes sparked, as if he were excited for something.

Sophie sighed and counted the numerous beer cans that littered the ground at Darnel's feet, "Then give me the gun and I'll return it to you later." she suggested.

"How do I know you wouldn't keep it?"

"You know I wouldn't."

"Maybe you wouldn't, but he would." Darnel said, inclining his chin towards Legolas.

"He wouldn't." Sophie said firmly, "Now give me the gun, please?" she asked.

Darnel seemed to ponder this, "Nah."

Then he lifted the rifle and fired a shot into Legolas's chest.

* * *

OH NOES! Bad Darnel! Very bad!

Okay, I'm signing off and going to bed, I dearly hope you liked this chapter (even though Legolas kinda caught a round to the chest ... damn). I'll see you all tomorrow! 3 Love you all!


	11. The End

Greetings everyone, it's Thursday, and I fail at life. :) Nothing new, but anyways, this is the FINAL chapter of The Lady of the Forest. I must say that I enjoyed going through this ... journey with you guys. I will miss you guys, until I write oneshot extras, that is. I sincerely appologize for last chapter's spelling errors, and thank you guys for calling me up on it (OMG! I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY!)! When I saw that error I SCRAMBLED, honest to gawd SCRAMBLED to fix it. Anyways, I hope I didn't ruin the story for you guys. I think I fixed it (I wasn't sure how to correct it, so ...). I do wish that Microsoft Word had a "what the hell did you write that" error correction system. :P Anyway, thank you all whom review

* * *

"How ya feeling, Soph?" Macey asked, running her fingers through Sophie's long, soft hair.

_I'm so sick of that question. _Sophie remained silent, praying that Macey would thing that she was asleep, "How's she doing?" Law asked from what sounded like the doorway.

"I think she's asleep ..." Macey replied, sighing.

There were footsteps that sounded like they were approaching her, "Well, let's let her get some sleep." she felt lips press to her forehead, "Love ya, sis. Sleep well."

There was some shuffling, then the sound of the door being shut as quietly as possible. Sophie sighed and sat up. It had been a week since Legolas di-_left_. Darnel had shot him in the chest, then shot her in the arm. Her right arm. She was left handed. Her father's revolver, the Dark Lady, silenced Darnel next. Sophie could care less about Darnel. Legolas had di-_left_, in her arms.

"_I ... I will always ... Love you ... I ..." he coughed up blood as Sophie frantically tried to apply pressure to the gunshot wound to stop the bleeding, "I'll wait for you ... Forever ..."_

"_No ... No, hang on ... Hold on, Legolas, please, don't disappear! I ... Can't go on ..."_

Without you. She hadn't been able to finish that sentence before he disappeared in a white light that floated gently into the sky, leaving her alone. That was when another ranger whom had heard the gunshots found them. Her arm was stitched up and she was sent home with Law and Macey. Her heart remained in pieces.

"Sophie?"

Sophie was pulled from her thoughts by her grandma's voice, "Gamma?" she turned to see her grandmother standing in her doorway.

"Hello, my darling." her Grandmother said, walking to Sophie's bedside and sitting on it.

She gently wiped away the tears that Sophie hadn't realized she was crying, "He's gone, grandma, he's gone." she whispered as more tears ran down her face, "He said he loved me, and I ... I didn't tell him ... I was so stupid, I ..." Sophie stopped and choked, "I love him, grandma, so much ..."

"He waits for you in Middle Earth." her grandma said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Sophie's eyes widened, "W-what?"

Her grandma smiled, and with a twinkle in her eye said, "_Le melon_, my granddaughter, but you are far too dense for your own good. Go to him. Follow your heart, follow him." she said, "Fear will never keep you away from something you love."

"But ... What is it that I'm afraid of ..."

"I think you already know the answer, dear one."

"I don't understand."

Her grandmother smiled and held a finger to her lips before standing and leaving the room. Sophie stared after her before realition struck her and she slowly stood up. She took a deep breath, smiled, then grabbed a bag.

She stuffed her photo book, the Dark Lady, Legolas's blades and their holders, her black belt, and a few more random items before leaving the room.

* * *

"You're leaving, huh?" Law asked, sitting in the passenger seat of her truck.

"Yes." she said simply, not really knowing what else to say.

"Forever?"

Sophie smiled, "Yes, but I will see you again, I'm sure of it!"

Law sighed, then smiled, "Sis, it's gonna be hard to watch you go ... Ya know? Who's gonna yell at me for drinking and partying all the time?

Sophie laughed, "I don't know, Grandma perhaps?"

"Soph, Gamma's gonna be drinking and partying _with _me."

"True."

They drove to the cliff, Macey and Grandma followed in the car behind them. Sophie parked the car a ways away and the two of them got out. Macey parked beside them and helped Grandma out. They all gathered together, and for a moment, all was quiet.

"Sophie?"

"Y-yes Gamma?"

She smiled, "You head not to the end, but the beginning." she said, "Do not be sad."

Her smile was contagious, "I know. Death is only the beginning, and ... And I know I'll see you again." she paused, "But ... But would it be alright for me to miss you a little bit?"

Grandma laughed, "Yes of course, but never let sadness consume you."

"It will not."

"Farewell, my grandchild."

"Farewell, Grandma." Sophie said, wrapping her arms around her grandmother, "Until we meet again."

"_Calo anor na ven._"

She stepped back and allowed Law to help her back into Macey's car. Macey looked at Sophie with her red-rimmed, tear filled eyes.

"I-I wish I was as strong as your Grandma but ..." Macey whiped her tears with the tissues she had brought, "I'm not. I understand though, why you're going. I'll miss you, sister from another mister." she said, chuckling weakly.

"I'll miss you too, sis." Sophie said, before Macey tackled her in a hug

"Don't ever foreget how much we all love you." Macey said, "Ever!"

"True friends can never completely forget each other." Sophie said.

Macey smiled through her tears, "I'll miss you ... S-so much. Bye, Soph."

Sophie returned the smile, "Bye, Cuddles."

Macey waved as she went over with Law and Grandma. Sophie shifted her bag on her shoulder before heading over to her car. She got about three steps toward her truck before her name was called.

"Soph! Wait!"

Sophie turned and was enveloped into a hug," I love you, sis." Law said, squeezing his sister tightly.

Sophie squeezed him tightly back, "I love you too, bro."

He pulled away, "Here, I found this in one of my dresser drawers, put it in your photo album."

Sophie took the photo, which was in a beautiful frame. It was a picture of their grandma and grandpa, with Sophie, Mark, and Law gathered around them. Sophie smiled brightly.

"Thank you, Law." she said, "Love you, bro!"

"Love you, sis." Law said, then playfully punched her in the shoulder, "Now go get him."

Sophie laughed, "I will, bye Law!"

"Bye Soph, see you soon."

Sophie climbed into her truck and started it up. Sure, she could've chosen an easier way to die but she wanted to have the chance to face her fears. She so drove off a cliff, just like her grandfather had done. The sensation of freefalling was ... Exhilarating. It felt as if she were flying ... It was just the landing that would be the problem. But right before she hit the ground, she was being enveloped into a warm, bright white light. Her eyes closed and she relax, drifting off into a sea of white to her future.

When she woke up, she was lying in the soft grass in a large clearing with trees all around her. She arose to her feet, looking around at her new home, Middle Earth. There was only one problem: no Legolas. Sophie began to panic, had he not made it back?

She cupped her hands around her lips and shouted, "Legolas!" as loudly as her lungs would alow.

She then stopped and waited, clutching her bag of stuff to her chest worriedly as she sent a silent prayer to the sky. Slowly, she sank back down to her knees. She felt like crying, and she did.

"Legolas ... Where are you?" she whispered.

Her answer was the sound of wind blowing in her ear. She closed her eyes and let the sound soothe her for a moment or so. Then, a small sound reached her ears, the sound of light footsteps, then the rustling of trees. Sophie began to panic, wondering if something hostile were coming her way. She dug in her bag and grabbed the first thing her hand touched: one of Legolas's blades.

Out of the bushes stepped a familiar figure, "Sophie?"

Her heart did the cheesy skip a beat thing, "Legolas?"

She rose to her feet. There he stood, big as life, twice as real. He was dressed in the same odd clothes that she had found him in. The blade fell from her hand and dug itself in the dirt, followed by her bag and she ran to him, threw her arms around him, and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. She felt him smile into the kiss before he deepened it.

"I love you." she whispered to him once they parted as he tucked a strand of hair behind her now pointy ear, "Have I kept you waiting long?"

* * *

THE END!

I hope you've enjoyed it! I will put up more oneshots, as mentioned above, and I hope hope hope to see you soon! ~ LOVE, KITTY!


End file.
